Centuries
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: - Sequel to Here to Show the World, Lexia & Finn are back. When you're at the top there's a pack of people wanting to knock you down.
1. Chapter 1

"Your winner and the new Diva's Champion, Lexia ! " Jojo announced with a broad smile. The ref handed me the belt cautiously before scurrying away from me. I smirked as I raised the title up and stomped my foot on the chest of the former Champion, Sasha Banks. It was only fitting I'd won my first Diva's Championship off of the chick who's had it out for me since day one. I slowly climbed out the ring and walked backwards up the ramp while Sasha glared at me.

"You did it ! " Becky squealed grabbing me into a bearhug the minute I made it back behind the curtain. We'd been up on the Main Roster two years now I'd made my Wrestlemania debut and kicked Sasha's ass. Team PCBL dissolved into just Becky & I although we are all still pretty close it was just what worked best for us.

"On the biggest stage of them all too." I added "Come on I need to drop this off to have my name put on it."

* * *

It felt almost weird sitting backstage at Wrestlemania, I knew I had the skill to make it but did I really believe I'd get here, possibly.

"Why are you not out there with Balor again ? " Charlotte asked Finn was up against Reigns, Orton & Rollins for the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship.

"Yeah why aren't you ? " Paige asked I rolled my eyes and slowly turned my head.

"I'll be down there when he wins." I shrugged before frowning." Finn,Sami,Dean & Adrian said it'd be too dangerous."

"And you actually listened ?" Charlotte said shocked I punched her arm playfully.

"She didn't have a choice, thats four people she'd have to get threw to get out there." Becky added unfortunately she was right I could easily kick Sami's ass, but Finns then Deans then Adrians back to back and after Sasha jammed her knees into my back,stomach and chest a thousand times I had to take the high road here and not go out there.

"I resent that." I muttered

"Aww Lex its okay you knew you wouldn't win." Paige said in a baby voice pinching my cheeks I rolled my eyes and flicked her in the tittie making her fake gasp before backing away.

"Let me enjoy my boyfriend's match in peace, please." I asked will more of requested as we all turned our attention to the TV the ref was holding up the belt I always giggled when I saw that referee it was the same one I got suspended over 2 years ago he was still terrified of me.

"Who do you guys thinks walking out champion tonight?" Rosa asked I didn't really care for the girl I,thought she was kind of an airhead but she & Alicia were Paige's friends so they were welcomed in our locker.

"Finn." Me & Becky said at the same time with bored expressions conversation meant nothing to us right now we we're here supporting Finn.

"I don't know Seth looks pretty determined." Paige pointed out as the camera panned on Seth." Yeah I think Seth."

"Roman's got this, this time." Alicia said I rolled my eyes screw Reigns.

"Not to sound rude here, but shut up we're trying to watch." Becky said a small smirked graced my lips, Becky is definitely my number one bestfriend right now.

"Sorry." Everyone muttered while we looked on.

* * *

The second the ref's hand slapped the mat for 3 , I was running down the long Mania ramp I knew once The curb stomp- Spear- Rko squence started Finn would be winning, I marked out a bit once I saw him bust out the Bloody Sunday. The confetti fell as the ref handed Finn the title at this point I was pretty winded seriously could this ramp be any longer. Finn looked over and saw me running down he rolled out the ring and ran down to me thankfully meeting me halfway he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me on the mouth hard. The crowd around us aww'd and oooh'd making me blush slightly and pull away I grabbed Finn's hand and we both held up his newly won belt in the air together.

"We did it." I said smiling at him.

"Yes we did." He replied making me laugh we lowered out belts and made our way up the ramp backwards basking in the sea of peoples cheers in this moment I felt untouched able. I knew it would only get harder from here on being champion not only meant you were the best but it also meant you'd have a huge target on your back from people constantly trying to prove they were better than you were. I'm on cloud nine now but starting tomorrow is where shit would get real, but am I going to turn the hell up now and not think about it, hell yeah. I know for a,fact I can beat any Diva on the roster Nxt or Main . When we got backstage it was crazy everyone was hugging or patting us on the backs, congratulating us this was the dream we'd both been chasing all our lives. Paige spun me around after hugging me just in time to see Finn take a tiny black box from Adrian and slowly get down on one knee. My eyes nearly popped out my head when he opened the box a gorgeous ring with a silver band & pink diamond in the middle framed with regular diamonds stared back at me.

"I wanted to do this two years ago instead of giving you a promise ring, but you were a jittery little lass who feared commitment along with a long list of other things." Finn joked I rolled my eyes at him. "I wasn't sure when to purpose to you until Sami gave me the idea to do it at Mania, I wanted to do it out there but where would I keep a ring while I'm kicking ass & taking names. Then my paint could run onto it and we wouldn't want that."

"Dude, just get on with it." Dean yelled making everyone giggle I flipped him the finger and heard a scuff.

"I was getting there, Lexia will you be my wife ? " Finn asked unable to speak I nodded he grinned happily as he slid the beautiful ring onto my finger.

"Lexia Balor, that sounds adorable." Rosa gushed

"Lexia Balor-Jones." Becky corrected "We've discussed it once or twice maybe 100 times."

* * *

This could be a one-short or a story, I'm not completely sure yet depending on the feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who do you think you are to request any time off now ?" Stephanie seethed, I gulped looking down at my sock covered feet.

"I was only asking for a week maybe two." I muttered.

"I understand you've never been a _real_ champion before, so you must not get how this works." Stephanie said I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Finn who was still sleeping."A champion should appear on every show, you requesting time off on day one of your reign is pathetic."

"Okay,I'm sorry Mrs McMahon." I replied defeatedly

"Good oh and be ready for a handicap match smart ass." Stephanie said hanging up. I huffed in annoyance. I got up and took a quick shower by the time I got out Finn was sitting up, I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out a black sundress and matching sandles.

"So Steph denied my time off, bitch." I said running my fingers through my black and pink extensions (Like Paiges but Pink instead of Blue).

"So she'd probly shoot mines down too." Finn said grabbing some clothes.

"Pretty much, screw it we'll head back to Philly at some point." I started to change into my outfit.

"You don't think its alittle weird you've had zero time off for two years?" Finn asked I just shrugged.

"Utilizing their best talents I'm guessing."

* * *

"Girl you better be ready for anything out there." Cameron said patting me on the back, she'd been around for awhile so she must know how extreme Stephanie could get.

"So I'm guessing she isn't including you this time ? " I asked slightly confused Cameron was one of Stephanie's go to people it was a little strange she didn't make me go up against her.

"Nope, I'm not scheduled at all." She replied shrugging. Based on WWE logic I wouldn't be going up against somebody the crowd loved so that ruled out ; Paige, Charlotte, Becky & Bayley . So pretty much all the bitches minus Cameron would be kicking my ass.

"Odds are it'll be Sasha possibly Nikki." I thought outloud Cameron just shrugged.

"Watch your back out there, kid." Cameron said walking off. "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)" blared and I went out through the curtain.

"First from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania she is the Diva's Champion, Lexia ! "Jojo announced I casually strolled down the ramp with my title secure around my waist, I rolled my eyes and hopped up on the apron facing the ramp with my legs crossed. Queendom played and out strolled Stephanie she grinned at me making me roll my eyes again.

"Now, Lexia I really just don't like you." Stephanie said with each word getting more and more annoying." I could make you defend right here, right now but I'm feeling generous so you'll be facing." She paused briefly.

 _Time to Rise_

 _Rush Of Power_

 _Respectful_

 _Fabulous_

 _Sky Is The Limit_

5 on 1 handicap match against these dweebs. Stephanie must be doubting my skills I mean seriously Eva, Summer, Dana , Carmella & Sasha. I spun my legs around and crawled under the bottom rope I held my title up mockingly in their faces before handing it off to the ref. Sasha pretty much ordered the other 4 to get onto the apron so she could start things off my guess to make herself feel better.

The bell rang and she immediately starts mocking me, flipping her hair before mimicking the dance I use to do at the top of the ramp down NXT. I shrugged before kicking her in the gut and following it up with a jumping corkscrew kick. She slumped to the mat I could hear the others on the rope shouting non-sense. I pulled Sasha up by her weirdly colored hair and irish whipped her into the corner adjacent before firing back to back kicks to her ribs and chest I knew she'd be the most sore there. The ref pulled me back and she fell into a seated position. I hit a cannonball senton before pinning her only for Dana & Carmella to break it up they hit a double snap suplex on me before stomping away, the rest of them joined in. I distantly heard the bell ring and myself being announced as the winner. One by one they were ripped away from me so I quickly rolled out the ring peeking my head up I saw, Paige , Becky , Charlotte & Cameron came to my aid it looked like even Eva was trying to help. I rolled back into the ring and Becky handed me my title, my music played while the other team retreated.

"This means war." I said glaring at Sasha as she smirked at me from the top of the stage, Dana stood beside her flexing her gross muscles, Summer flipped her crappy hair just like Carmella, they were such Maryse wanna-bes.

"We got your back, PCBL for life." I heard Charlotte say I grinned patting her on the back out the corner of my eye I spotted black & blue and before I could say anything Paige superkicked Becky in the face leaving us standing in shock.

"This. Is. My. House !" Paige screeched rolling out the ring and storming up the ramp.

"What the hell." Eva said kneeling by Becky.

* * *

"I'm going to kick Paige's little pale arse." Becky snarled holding an ice pack to her lip.

"Not if I kick it first, did she really just turn on us for no damn reason." I said pacing the locker I glanced to where Paige normally kept her stuff noticing it was empty. I don't even think she brought a damn thing with her.

"Hey you guys." Eva said we turned our attention over to her and she spun her phone around, Eden had caught up with Paige backstage somewhere.

 _"Now Paige can you explain your actions out there tonight ? " Eden asked Paige flipped her hair to the side and laughed._

 _"Its very simple Eden, for 3 years I've had to sit and watch while everyone else ran around with my baby, Nikki became longest reigning champ, Naomi took it off her and then loses it to Sasha who then loses it to Lexia, when I deserve to be champion! "_

 _"So you've severed your friendship with your former Tag Team partners ? " Eden asked_

 _"No just Lexia, Becky was just alot closer she's still my little lass kicker." Paige winked before skipping off._

"So this is over the belt ? " I said getting angry" I would have given her a shot at it."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Lex." Charlotte said me & Becky looked at her like she was crazy.

"She kicked me and wants Lex's belt that she worked her whole career to get, I don't care what she says she crossed me." Becky said angerily.

"I never really liked her anyway." Eva added.

"I just don't think she'd someones bad side you'd want to be on."Charlotte said

"And neither are we."

* * *

"So I spoke to Paige earlier." Finn said, I rolled my eyes and stopped walking turning back to face him.

"And?"

"She says its nothing personal, she just wants the title." Finn said I crossed my arms and sat down on the bench.

"Hitting Becky made it personal, now never speak to her again or I'm kicking your ass too." I said sternly Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Lexia, don't let your mouth get you in trouble." He said with a small grin so I could tell he was playing.

"I'm just saying, Balor."

"I'm just saying Jones." He mocked I rolled my eyes.

"Keep it up and I'll put you in the Dis-Arm-Her." I warned

"Yeah , yeah." He waved me off , I shrugged and flipped him the finger.

"Ready to head back to the hotel ? " I asked we were alittle ways from the hotel at a park near by since Finn thought I shouldn't go back right away and see Paige whom he believes I'm going to kill which I am I'm gonna snatch her pretty little head off her pretty little pale body. We went our separate ways after checking in, I decided to room with the girls while we discussed a game plan and I think Finn was going to stay with Orton. I walked inside the huge room the four of us were sharing and tossed my duffle bag onto the bed that was still made up with it obviously being mine. Eva was sitting on the bed next to that one on the phone she looked up at me and smiled and continued on with her conversation.

"You just got in ? " Charlotte plopped down beside me out of thin air.

"Don't do that Char." I said holding my chest." And yeah."

"Once Eva finishes up on the phone she'll give us all the scoop." Charlotte replied, Becky soon floppes down next to us with a bowl of cereal in hand. Eva finally hung up the phone after another 5 minutes.

"Okay so from what I heard after you guys left, it looks like Diva's factions are going to happen again." Eva Marie said. Becky had an annoyed expression on her face while Charlotte looked bored.

"Another Diva's revolution?" I asked distastefully.

"Yup, I'm not sure if they are gonna be the same as last time but I know Paige, Emma & Dana are going to try something at Smackdown." Eva replied Becky raised an eyebrow at her."The Bellas overheard them talking and told me, you know Nikki & Brie care about Lexia."

"You're right, I remember Nikki saying she wished it was me and not Nao to take the belt off her." I added.

"I don't think they'll walk out there knowingly out numbered." Becky pointed out.

"You're right, you have no idea who their fourth girl is ?" Charlotte asked Eva shook her head.

"Out if everyone backstage the only people who'd side against you personally, are Summer, Rosa & Carmella."Becky thought outloud.

"Then we have alittle chat with the three of them and find out." I smirked jumping to my feet."Actually I'm going to see Paige first."

"Room right above us." Charlotte said smirking. We looked like a gang the way we all walked out our room and to the elevator. Once we got to Paige's room, Becky pounded on the door.

"What the bloody hell."Paige yelled flinging the door open, she stared down the four of us before Emma came beside her.

"What do you want ? " Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Just Paige's head on a silver plater." Eva said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smackdown**

I cracked my neck and smoothed down my new gear it was pretty much a black leather sports bra, black leather short shorts with fishnet covering it (Like Layla's last gear) black kneepads and black boots. Eva , Charlotte, Carmella & Becky also wore black versions of their gears dispite it only being me in action against Paige.

"Oh girl, that looks tight. Sandra hooked that up for you ?" Cameron asked admiring my gear.

"Nah, my cousin Alianna makes all my gears." I replied stretching." I'll give you her number."

"You guys ready for this." Becky asked shadow boxing.

"Born ready." Charlotte replied. "Woooooo!"

* * *

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)**

"And her opponent being accompanied by Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Cameron & Eva Marie from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania she is the Diva's Champion Lexia! " Eden announced as we all made our way to the ring glaring at Paige who'd by our surprise came out here by herself. I tossed the belt to Becky before jumping onto the apron and entering the ring.

"I'm gonna show you who's house this is." I said getting in Paige's face, she chuckled as the ref pulled me back. He motioned for the bell and I speared her to the mat punching her repeatedly in the face until she kicked me off.

I grabbed her by the hair and started swinging her around, trying to snatch her cheap extensions right out her head. She shoved me away before hitting a low superkick doubling me over she then grabbed my hair and slammed me to the mat before crawling up my body and headbutting me twice. She stood up and smirked.

"This is my house !" Paige screamed I stood up and hit a dropsault on her before hitting the standing moonsault kneedrop.

"No bitch its her house!" Cameron yelled making me stiffle back a laugh. I then grabbed her and irish whipped her into the corner before hitting her with a handspring back elbow. Paige slumped down in the corner and I hit her with a cannonball senton.

Out of nowhere the lights shut off, I instinctively rolled out the ring when the lights came back on Emma, Carmella & Dana were in the ring. The next thing I know my girls swarmed the ring and the 7 of us began brawling. Eva with Carmella, Charlotte with Dana, Cameron with Emma & me & Becky ganged up on Paige in the corner.

 **Rush of power**

Summer Rae came sprinting down the ramp, she slid in and hit a spinning heel kick on Cameron making her roll out the ring, quickly evening the odds. Dana hit Charlotte with the Samoan Driver, Emma tossed Eva out the ring. Paige & Carmella hit superkicks on Becky & I, the next thing I know Becky & I are side by side, Paige has me in the PTO while Carmella has Becky in her modified headscissor.

* * *

"How the hell did we know what was going to happen and still not come out on top!" I screeched once I regained consciousness in our locker. You're damn right I blacked out, I was not gonna give her the satisfaction of me tapping and begging her to let me go. That is not the Jones way, my mama aint raise no quitter.

"You just wake up screaming? Not a where am I or how'd I get here ?" Cameron asked exasperated

"How are you not use to this ? You've been friends since Team BAD broke up." Charlotte pointed out.

"I know, I know but still sometimes I just can't with you girl." Cameron said I shrugged.

"Before we go on any farther with this I need to know that you all have my back and are not going to betray me when shit gets rough." I said eying each Diva up to see if any looked hesitant.

"I'm not going anywhere." Becky said holding out her pinky.

"Me either." Eva said doing the same.

"Girl bye you know you my girl." Cameron smiled holding out her pinky.

"Yup." Charlotte said finally and we all locked pinkies PCBL style.

"Good because first order of business is a bomb name because we are going to run this divison." I smiled at them.

"All red everything & friends ?" Eva joked.

"Team girl bye, do it with flair cause all red everything's a lass kicker who's mama aint raise no quitter." Cameron smirked, Eva high fived her while I chuckled.

"That is not going to fit on anybodys tiny gear."

* * *

"That PTO looked rough." Finn said as I slid into the passengers seat, Becky was in the back. Thats been our tradition ever since well ever. If we're all together than we're riding together its just the law.

"Not as rough as that headscissor." Becky muttered.

"Yeah you both died out there." Finn laughed, I'm pretty sure me & Becky shot him the same glare.

"We are going to remember that next time you end up in a Sharpshooter." I threatened. Finally Sami climbed into the backseat and we started the long drive to the next city. Several hours later filled with violence, naps and energy drinks and we'd finally checked into the hotel. Becky roomed with Charlotte while Finn, Sami & I roomed together. Sami full on planned on third wheeling and did not care one bit.

"So whens the wedding?" Sami asked sliding between Finn & I on the couch.

"Maybe the Summer?" I asked looking at Finn.

"Or winter."

"I wanna get married in Philly in the Summer." I said raising an eyebrow.

"And I want to get married in Dublin in the Winter." Finn said, we both turned and glared at Sami.

"Did you just try and start an argument?" I asked, Sami who slid out from between us.

"Girl bye, I just wanted to know since I am the Best Man of Honor." Sami smiled giving us a thumbs up.

"Beckys my Maid of Honor." I said slowly.

"You're my Best Man." Finn said chuckling." You can't take both titles."

"I'm Sami Zayn. I can do anything." He snapped his fingers before grabbing clothes from his dufflebag to go shower.

"Sami is a handful." Finn said, I laughed looking down at my phone my mom was facetiming me.

"Hi, baby!" Her bright smiling face beamed as I answered her call.

"Ms. Angela." Finn said waving.

"Your Dads asleep but I just wanted to check in and see how happy the Diva's Champion looked." My mom said. I grinned and slowly pulled my hand up onto the camera showing off both my engagement ring and promise ring. My mom squealed happily.

"I guess she's excited for us." I laughed.

* * *

 **Really short chapter but I wanna pick this story back up. I need a name for Lexia's faction, I already have the name picked out for Paige's but Lexia's yeah not so much. I'm thinking the Lionhearts, Diamond Divas or idk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raw**

Moments like this is where I missed, NXT I went to Stephanie to request a match between Becky & I against Paige & Carmella but she shot it down instead making the match Cameron & Eva Marie against Dana Brooke & Carmella.

"Regal would have given me the match, but whatever." I rolled my eyes. I was on commentary along with Paige while the others would be at ringside.

I was walking backstage with my title over my shoulder dressed in a cut up Balor Club shirt, acid washed skinny jeans and black timberland boots my hair was in loose waves, I inwardly groaned as the former Diva's Champion walked up to me.

"Jones." Sasha said with distaste.

"Banks." I replied in the same tone.

"I still don't like you, but Casper the Anti-Diva is getting out of controll." Sasha said with an eyeroll. For once we actually agreed on something.

"What'd she do to you?" I asked curiously, Sasha scuffed sitting her shades on to her head revealing quite the shinner.

"Damnnn you got knocked the - " I started but Sasha gave me a death glare prompting me to shut up."Sorry, what should we do about her?"

"I need her out the way, so she doesn't interfere in our title match at Extreme Rules." She said putting her shades back over her eyes. "Me & Tamina tried to explain that to her _nicely,_ but her & her little goons jumped us."

"Damn."I shook my head "Its only been two weeks and they're already trouble." I thought outloud, Sasha hummed in agreement.

"I'm going to deal with her Banks, you know exactly how I am." I said, Sasha chuckled.

"Unfortunately we've been at each others throats for so long, I know you aren't to be taken lightly." Sasha said, I looked at her in shock.

"You just complimented me."I said, Sasha rolled her eyes." And neither are you, your actually a worthy rival."

"I've got a proposition, we call it a truce for now and team up to take out Paige & friends one at a time. The two of us will be much more effective than. . What do you call yourselfs?"

"La Royals."

"Right, we are more effective than Eva Marie & Cameron."Sasha finished.

"Look, the thing with them is that they'll have my back. I can trust them. I can't trust you."I retorted.

"You're right, just think about it." Sasha said taking out her phone and texting someone before walking off. I felt my phone vibrate so I fished it out my jeans.

 _Bank On It_

How Sasha got my number, I will never know.

* * *

I sat at the commentary table beside JBL I'm guessing Paige would be next to Corey Graves. Thank Jesus they didn't do that to me.

Cameron & Eva stood in the ring while Paige made her way down the ramp with her band of NXT Divas trailing behind her. Dana & Carmella entered the ring while the others remained at ringside. Paige slid in beside Corey and smiled at me.

"Please welcome, the Diva's Champion Lexia & Paige to commentary." JBL said excitedly neither Paige or I had anything to say. The match starts off with Cameron & Carmella which I think its safe for me to think is trash but hey.

"Lexia has been champion for two whole weeks, such an accomplishment." Corey said sarcastically, Paige chuckled.

"She didn't even break a record, it took her two years to get it unlike me I won it on my debut." Paige said cockily.

"And you've been chasing that belt since 2014." I said through gritted teeth.

"Cameron is looking really impressive out there, don't you agree." Micheal Cole said trying,to change the subject.

"She looks worst than before, who helped train her?" Paige paused for a second. "Oh yeah Lexia did."

Thats how most of the match went, I could barely pay attention with Paige constantly throwing her petty jabs in. Eva hit sliced Red and my girls picked up the win, I got up slowly clapping the next thing I know Paige tried to lung over the table but my new bestest bud JBL held her back. I took my headset off and grabbed my title before casually strolling towards Paige. Corey made a move to grab me but I ducked him and clocked Paige across the face with the belt she hit the floor hard I smirked as I turned around, her whole team was staring daggers at me and slowly moving closer. The next thing I know Becky's hitting a crossbody taking them all out. We then headed up the ramp while they glared as my music played for some odd reason.

* * *

We were walking backstage when Jojo stopped us, she had a microphone in hand as a camera man stood beside her.

"My guests at this time, La Royals. Eva Marie & Cameron represented you guys out there up against the Anti-Diva Army and picked up the win. How far do you think this rivalry will go on?" Jojo asked.

"Until Paige learns her lesson." Charlotte spoke first.

"What about you Lexia how will this affect you, Sasha Banks is using her rematch clause in three weeks at Exteme Rules." Jojo said I shrugged.

"Its not, trust me."

"No more questions we gotta go."Cameron said as we all walked off I felt my phone vibrate again and I pulled it out.

 _Lackluster Divas will bring you down - Sasha_

I shook my head and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm gonna go find Finn before his match, I'll meet up with you guys later." I said breaking away from the group as the Champion Finn had his own locker so I didn't have to worry about seeing all the male talent naked. I walked for a few more minutes and found Finn's locker I went to reach for the handle but it opened on its own. I ended up face to face with a very smug looking Paige, I clenched my jaw and let her walk past me before heading inside I didn't see Finn but I heard the shower running. I flopped down on the couch annoyed and texted my bestfriend.

 _To Sami_

 _Why did I just come to Finn's locker and Paige waltz out while he's in the shower._

My phone vibrated a few seconds later.

 _To Lexia_

 _She's messing with you, she didn't have nearly enough time to do anything the match ended what 5 minutes ago._

 _To Sami_

 _Your right thanks._

I slid my phone back into my pocket and flopped down on the couch. A few minutes Finn came out dressed in his gear.

"How was the match?" He asked sitting down beside me pulling me closer.

"I didn't really pay attention, we won." I replied shrugging.

"Thats all that matters I guess." He said.

"Soo why was Paige here?" I asked casually, Finn looked down at me confused.

'When?"

"A few minutes ago." I replied, he looked even more confused." Yeah Sami said she's just messing with me."

"I think so, just give her a title match so she can drop this." Finn said with a slight eye roll.

"I could but I'm not, she can wait til after Banks gets hers." I shrugged, hey first come first serve.

"Its your choice unless she goes to Stephanie, but are you coming out for my match?"

"Sure, who we up against?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"Orton & Rollins, I'm teaming with Ambrose." He said, I gave a thumbs up and one of my trademark dimpled grins.

"Yeah, I'm there."

* * *

Even with me out there, Finn & Dean lost it was mostly due to cheapshots and constant interference, if I'd jumped in and stopped it we'd have lost since I'm known to get carried away and Orton has no problem putting his hands on a female which wouldn't have ended well for anybody. So now here we are now piled into Finn's bus getting ready to road trip to the next state. It was myself, Becky, Sami, Adrian, Dean, Charlotte & Finn of course. I pulled Becky to the bathroom since it was the only place to actually get privacy well it wasn't but I wasn't dragging her back into the bedroom this was an extremely new bus brought with our Mania checks I know for a fact Becky did not want to sit on our bed.

"Whats going on?" Becky asked sitting on the sink.

"Sasha called a truce earlier." I said, Becky raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Apparently Paige is a threat like a legit real threat, her and her gang of Divas jumped Sasha & Tamina earlier." I said Becky bursted out laughing.

"She did deserve it."

"I'm pretty sure she did, but here's where it gets weird." I started I paused when my phone vibrated, pulling it out I rolled my eyes.

 _Well Jones, whats it gonna be?_

"Speak of the devil, she wants us to team up just me & her." I finished.

"Your not seriously considering it?" Becky asked disgusted.

"If it gets her out the way I might." I replied.

"She's going to use you and toss you to the side."Becky whisper yelled.

"We just want Paige out the way, its not permanent." I replied, Becky shook her head and walked out the bathroom, I bit my nails as I watched her leave she was right but this Paige drama couldn't go on. She built an Anti-Diva army made up of NXT Divas it was a known fact NXT Divas are superior to Main Roster Divas and I had two of them on my side. I didn't know what I was gonna do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smackdown**

"My guest at this time, Divas Champion Lexia." Eden smiled as I stood beside her I wouldn't be wrestling tonight either so I was dressed in black skinnys, one of my new shirts (Black cut up T-shirt showing my mid riff with my name on the front and a Barbie version of myself on the back) with black pumps and a leather jacket I carried my Diva's Championship on my shoulder.

"Edizzle." I smiled at the green eyed interviewer.

"Last week Paige had some really harsh words for you on the WWE app, the whole WWE Universe wants to know when are you going to give in and give Paige what she wants?" Eden asked dramatically.

"Certainly she knows of a thing called earning contendership which is something that I don't know all the great Divas Champions have done." I started with an eye roll.

"I couldn't agree more."Sasha Banks said walking up behind me with crossed arms she too was dressed casually instead of for the match we both deserved.

"You know what Banks, I have an idea." I said smirking.

"I'm listening."Sasha said

"We have a match at Extreme Rules in 3 weeks, I say if Paige can beat one of my Divas and then you we add her to our match." I said smiling by now Eden had already snuck off I guess she assumed me & Banks would end up trading blows.

"Can we have an Extreme Rules match if I agree?" Sasha asked smirking I wordlessly held out my hand and she shook it. We slowly pulled our hands back and faced the camera.

"So Paige if you can beat Becky Lynch next week on Raw and then Sasha Banks the following Raw you're in." I smiled.

"She won't be beating me, and we can all bank on that." Sasha said before the both of us walked off.

* * *

After the Diva's match which featured Natalya vs Naomi, Paige responded to us agreeing to our terms if only she knew there was so much already planned between La Royals and myself & Sasha to make sure that wouldn't happen.

I turned to face the monitor which had myself barely on screen beside Finn, Sami & Dean for the signature Smackdown 6 man tag match against Rollins, Orton & Owens.

"Short stack you're managing tonight."Dean smiled ruffling my hair.

"Thats all I ever get to do, its a miracle I got to be in that battle royal that got me my shot at this."I shrugged glancing at my title.

"Perk up, everyone knows you're an amazing talent you excell at everything you do maybe they just wanted to give other Divas a chance." Dean said I scuffed.

"I'm not upset about not wrestling constantly its the fact our DivasRevolution was a complete lie and the Main Roster is actually trash." I replied in a low voice making sure nobody but Dean heard me I'm sure voicing my thoughts on the company would get me farther on Stephanie's shitlist.

"Its not over yet, the point is for you four to bring change and its going to take time." Dean said giving me one of our good ol pep talks that he use to give me before he left CZW.

"I completely get what you're saying, thanks for making me feel alittle better." I smiled giving Dean a quick hug.

"You two you're needed at the gorilla now." A stagehand said before leading us to the gorilla where Sami, Becky & Finn stood waiting for us my guess is the other team already went out. I handed my title to Becky before bumping fists with her. Sami's music hit first and he went through the curtain a minute or two passed and then Dean was going out.

"I'll be right here when you come back." Becky said smiling draping my championship across her shoulder. Finally Finn's music hit and we were making our way to the ring.

 **Catch Your Breath**

"And their partner being accompanied by the Diva's Champion Lexia, from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland weighing in at 190 pounds the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Finn Balor!" Lillian announced.

*Timeskip*

That whole everybody hits their finishers/signatures back to back thing happened and my team ending up picking up the win after Dean hit Dirty Deeds on Randy. The weirdest moment was just before it happened Randy was just staring at me giving me this predator like stare and continued to do so after the match as his team dragged him up the ramp.

* * *

"How come you picked Becky to face Paige?" Eva asked as soon as myself & Becky came into the locker room.

"Yeah, why not Charlotte or me ?"Cameron asked I honestly didn't want to be mean and tell them Becky was the better wrestler.

"Because I've known Paige since she was a teenager, I know exactly how she performs in the ring." Becky answered for me noticing my hesitation to answer.

"And why did you tell Sasha your plan first before all of us?"Cameron asked. I rolled my eyes and flopped down in a chair.

"I technically told the world." I replied."Listen nobody else complained when you two got the match on Raw just chill out."

"Whatever girl." Cameron shrugged before her & Eva left the locker.

"Are they seriously upset right now?" Becky askes astonished.

"Looks like it." Charlotte answered finally speaking.

"CBL for life man." I said shaking my head.

"What is your plan for Monday?" Charlotte asked.

"Good ol sabatoge." I said rubbing my hands together."I'm stealing gears, slashing tires, distracting the ref everything."

"Slashing tires?" Charlotte asked laughing.

"If she can't get to the arena then she forfeits not like Becky would need her to." I explained.

 _Its my destiny to be bigger_

 _Yeah I got fight,_

 _And I've had visions of sitting_

 _On my own gold thrown_

I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly answered it ignoring the looks I got from Becky & Charlotte.

"Banks."

"Jones, meet me in 5 by my rental we have to talk." Sasha replied I scrunched up my face were we not talking right now?

"This too important to be an over the phone conversation?" I asked

"Just get here, its the black escalade." Sasha said before hanging up.

"Bitch." I muttered turning back around to face Charlotte & Becky.

"So you went ahead and did it?"Becky questioned shaking her head.

"Did what?"Charlotte asked

"You saw what happened with Team BAE & The BFFs don't be surprised when this blows up in your face."Becky said shaking her head.

"It won't trust me, I know how to make deals with the Devil and survive." I said Charlotte still looked at the both of us confused.

"Is somebody gonna fill me in?"

"She & Sasha are allies." Becky said Charlotte made an oh expression.

"It'll only end bad."

"Its just for 3 weeks geez." I said grabbing my purse from out my locker."If she manages to screw me over between now & Extreme Rules she's an evil genius."

"We already have that confirmed." Charlotte said

"I'll see you two back on the bus hopefully Sasha doesn't talk my head off." I said before leaving the locker and discreetly making my way to Sasha's rental it was parked along ways from Finn & I's bus. I spotted the bright red hair alongside two dark haired Divas. Once I made my way closer I could see who they were Nikki Bella & Tamina.

"Look the princess decided to join us." Tamina said leaning on the Escalade clad in her usual leather get up. Me & Tamina never got along like at all. Nikki gave me a small smile while Sasha ushered us all quickly into the backseat of the car while she climbed into the passenger seat the tinted windows provided the privacy she'd wanted.

"So there is a reason why I needed you two to meet me." Sasha started looking at Nikki then myself.

"Which was?" Nikki asked picking at her manicure.

"Let her talk." Tamina said glaring from beside me.

"Heel girl." I said making Nikki chuckle while Tamina glared.

"Focus!" Sasha yelled.

"During my match I need you two to jump the barricade and attack while Tamina is at ringside." Sasha said Nikki & I looked at each other having a mental conversation I guess her eyes said lets go with it while mine said no finally she'd won.

"Okay, then what?" I asked

"Have one of your never be royals cut the lights off and make sure you hide your identities." Sasha finished.

"And thats all?" Nikki asked while I glared at that extremely witty insult.

"We'll give more details next week, I just wanted you to know the basics now."

"Okay." I said Nikki opened the door and we both slid out just before it sped off I guess she has a personal driver, nice. Wordlessly Nikki headed off towards Johns bus while I went off towards ours ready to get this day over with. Of course that wasn't going to happen as I felt myself being hit in the back I tried to turn around but got hit in the side followed by the gut before falling to my knees.

"You think you're so much smarter than us."Emma sneered close to my face before slapping me.

"So much better than us."Dana spat kicking me in the back.

"But you aren't." Paige glared grabbing my face. "This is my house."

Without warning I spit in her face before lunging onto her and raining down punches something in me snapped I couldnt even really feel the other girls on me but I knew they were. The next thing I know I'm being pulled from the fight kicking and screaming while The Anti-Divas tended to Paige.

"Settle down." I immediately threw myself out of his arms and glared thinking back to his weird antics in the match earlier.

"What do you want Orton." I said crossing my arms and eying our bus from over his shoulder.

"Just helping a damsel in distress." He said nonchalantly.

"Damsel? Never that." I said through clenched teeth looking over my shoulder seeing Paige and friends were gone.

"You might want to look at yourself before you head inside." Randy said turning to walk off. "And we'll be in touch,Jones."

Pulling out my phone I quickly opened the front camera, yup I looked like I'd been in 6 fights and tried coke atleast once. I looked a mess but whatever and what did he mean by we'll be in touch. I sighed before going back to making my way to the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Did I expect coddling when I stepped on the bus ? Of course. Did I want it though ? No not at all. I ducked my head and went right past everyone and straight to the bathroom. The majority of their hits were to my back with the exception of a few red marks on my face, scrapped up knuckles and the few loose tracks I looked passable well I hoped. After resewing the loose tracks and changing in a pair of PINK footie pajamas which should hide everything perfectly I headed straight to bed, everyone was too deep involved in a game of WWE2K16 to notice me. It gave me enough time to devise another plan until I'd fall asleep.

 _From: Sasha_

 _Dang they really got you huh?_

How the hell did Sasha know if she clearly pulled off before anything happened or I atleast thought she did. I rolled onto my back and squinted at the text for a few seconds before responding.

 _From:Lexia_

 _Not as bad as I got Paige_

 _From: Sasha_

 _Truu Dat, so now I'm guessing payback is on the brain._

 _From: Lexia_

 _Hell yeah._

 _From: Sasha_

 _I want in, lets not forget what they did to me & Tamina._

 _From:Lexia_

 _No problem, find me in the next city._

I heard my phone chime again but I set it down and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

I hadn't heard of from Cameron or Eva since they stormed out at Smackdown and it was now Saturday afternoon. Myself & Finn were meeting Sasha for lunch at some weird Bistro she picked out and demanded I was here by 12. So here I & Finn are 12:05 and still no Sasha.

"You think she forgot?" Finn asked, I shook my head no."She's late, she's never late."

"Yeah, I know. She must be caught up in something." I said slightly worried for reasons I didn't even understand. Sasha & I were nowhere near friends and I will never forget the crap she put me threw since my joining NXT. The bell on the door finally chimed catching mine & Finn's attention and in waltzed Sasha & Tamina.

"I know I know we're late."Sasha said sliding in the booth across from myself with Tamina following."We got a bit caught up."

"Should I ask?" I asked Tamina shrugged adjusting her leather leather jacket.

"Your girls will tell you about it." Sasha replied smirking.

"Rebecca?" Finn asked, Sasha shook her head.

"The Total Divas." Tamina spat.

"I'll talk to them later."I promised

"Anyways whats our plan for Raw?" Sasha asked.

"I'm going to slash the tires on their rental past that I have no idea." I admitted Finn chuckled.

"She could call an uber, thats not elaborate enough." Sasha said shotting down my precious idea. I was gonna do it anway.

"You're right, what do you have?" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Pre match beat down of course." Sasha smiled tapping her nails against the table.

"Alittle Face lifting with alil superkick and a dash of the Bankstatement?" I joked.

"Uh yeah something like that, the just us three part is right."Sasha replied.

"You're that upset about Eva & Cameron?" Finn asked cutting in, Tamina shot him a side eye while Sasha glared slightly.

"If you had to bring someone I would have prefered it to be Sami." Sasha scuffed.

"Hey, chill thats my fiancé." I said rolling my eyes."Every move I make he will know about it."

"Fine, I guess I rather it be him than Lynch or baby Flair." Sasha said rolling her eyes back.

"Stop bickering we're here for one reason only."Tamina said giving us both a death glare that clamped our mouths shut.

"Okay fine, enlighten us on your plan Banks." I said as a waitress placed a chocolate chip muffin and waffles in front of me.

"You know we aren't here to actually eat right?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow."Anyways I'm thinking we completely join forces myself, Nikki, you & Tamina the best the Diva's Divison has to offer."

"So we're just suppose to drop our friends for you?" I asked, Sasha nodded."Let me think it over okay? We'll see you two at RAW." Sasha & Tamina nodded before getting up and leaving, allowing me to enjoy my breakfast.

"I told you not to order anything." Finn said looking down at my plates.

"If I wasn't suppose to they should have met us somewhere else, you know with less good stuff." I replied in between bites.

* * *

 **RAW**

To my surprise the match card had 3 Divas matches posted, which meant somebodies match wasn't meant to go as planned. All I could do is hope it isn't mine but looking at the other match ups it was pretty clear it would be.

1\. Sasha Banks & Lexia VS Bayley & Natalya

4\. Paige VS Becky Lynch

6\. Summer Rae VS Naomi

First match of the card almost never went as planned especially when it was somebody Stephanie didn't like. I bit my lip and headed off to our lockerroom. And changed into my gear (A red midrif halter top with black rhimestones across the bust, red short shorts with Lexia written in black glittery cursive with a black belt, black kneepads and my black combat boots.) Becky & Charlotte both walked in also sporting their red gears.

"Still no sign of Cameron & Eva?" Charlotte asked looking around.

"Nope, I haven't heard from them since Smackdown." I replied tossing my clothes into my duffle bag.

"Should we be worried?" Becky asked

"Nahh." Charlotte said waving her arm.

"You're so right, we have an interview with Eden like now that we should get to." I said glancing at my phone before putting it inside my bra.

* * *

"My guests at this time Becky Lynch,Charlotte & the Diva's Champion Lexia one half of La Royals." Eden smiled as we stood beside her Charlotte flipped her hair while Becky & I smiled. "Tonight you'll team with Sasha Banks to face Bayley & Natalya while Becky will face Paige how are you guys feeling tonight?"

"We're pretty confident Eden, I know these two will walk out winners."Charlotte grinned grabbing Becky & myself and pulling us closer.

"We said we were here to take over and not take part and thats exactly what we've been doing the last two years nomatter what happens its always Becky,Charlotte & Lexia on top." Becky added.

"Anything you wanna add Lexia?" Eden asked turning the microphone towards me.

"Nope my girls said it all." I smiled.

"Aren't there five of you? Where's Cameron & Eva ?" Eden asked looking around

"We aren't really sure." Becky answered scratching her head.

"Here we are, fashionably late to the party and we've got something to say." Cameron said as her and Eva pushed themselves in between us & Eden we all looked on expectantly.

"And that is?" Eden asked after a moment of silence.

"We're quitting the group, we don't play 4th and 5th fiddle to anybody." Eva said bitterly.

"Welp, don't let the door hit you on the way out."Charlotte said, Eva stomped her foot and stormed off.

"Girl bye." Cameron said slapping Charlotte in the face with her hair as she walked off.

"And then there were three."Eden said ominously. We all blinked blankly staring at her before she backed away leaving us standing there watching her leave.

* * *

"You want us to stay back even though you have a bad feeling about tonight?" Becky asked in disbelief.

"Yes I rather I have to deal with something instead of you two being dragged into my mess." I replied glancing down at the red window shutter shades Sasha handed me.

"We're a team your mess is our mess but we'll stay back this time." Becky said reluctantly.

"Thanks Bex." I smiled. Sasha walked up to us with out her muscle Tamina she was sporting her red & white gear.

"You guys color coded how cute." Sasha smiled."Don't we all look like a team."

"On Mondays we wear red." I joked stretching my arms out quickly, for some odd reason we were entering first which is weird for the champ.

"Your music or mine?" Sasha asked a stagehand approached her.

"Yours." I shrugged the stagehand nodded and walked off.

"Whatever happens out their have my back & I'll have yours." I whispered to Sasha who nodded as her music cued up and we headed through the curtains.

 **Skys The Limit**

"Introducing first from Boston, Maschettes Sasha Banks and from Philadelphia,Pennsylvania the Diva's Champion Lexia!"

The two of us sauntered down the ramp with so much swag, I had to stop myself from fangirlling a bit I know alot of the fans saw us as the Dream Team and I see why. Our swag, our attitude, our charisma, our wrestling everything we did was on the same level give or take a few differences.

We went to split up at the end of the ramp when out the corner of my eye I spotted a flash of red,purple and blonde. I felt hands on my hair and snatched them off me before tossing them into the steel steps I looked on in confusion who let this trash onto the main roster. Mandy (Amanda from Tough Enough) glared up at me holding her back. I heard a screech from the other side of me Eva & Cameron had ganged up on Sasha. With Eva holding Sasha while Cameron slapped her yelling incoherently in her face. I ran over and speared Cameron sending her crashing into the barricade. Sasha stomped on Eva's foot making her release her grip. Eva looked at the two of us fearfully before kicking Sasha and going to slap me I caught her hand and shook my head.

"It didn't have to be like this." I said sadly slamming Eva headfirst onto the concrete floor with a Total Package (Headlock Driver). Mandy came at me again but this time Sasha caught her laying her out with the Bankrupt.

 **Stars In The Night**

Me & Sasha both rolled our eyes and rolled into the ring staring up at the ramp, Dana Brooke, Emma, Carmella & Summer Rae ran down next. Summer & Emma went after Sasha my guess is some sort of built up anger or whatever while Dana & Carmella went after me for the same reason. Dana had me up on her shoulders for the Samoan Driver while Emma was getting ready to hit her Emma-mite Sandwhich. The next thing I know Tamina hits a sick superkick on Dana knocking her clean out while Nikki hits her devastating forearm smash to Emma. Carmella & Summer look on nervously while the four of us slowly circle them. The two stand back to back before we pounched on them. A facelift (Spinning Roundhouse kick) and Bankstatement later only the four of us stand tall in the middle of the ring. Smiling broadly I held out my fist shield-style, next Nikki joined in followed by Sasha followed by Tamina. Sasha smirked at me knowing this meant her super stable was a go. I just wasn't sure how Becky & Charlotte would take this. Or how this would impact Sasha & my rematch at Extreme Rules.


	7. Chapter 7

**Raw**

Despite myself and Sasha pulling out all our best tricks Paige managed to beat Becky with the PTO to add insult to injury she made sure to look the both of us in the eyes from the ramp as she did it.

Sasha, Myself, Nikki , & Tamina are back in our locker well Becky,Charlotte and myselfs. Jojo caught up with Paige not too long after the match we all gritted our teeth and watched.

 _"Paige!" Jojo called out catching the attention of the skipping Brit._

 _"Hiya Jojo." Paige said stopping and skipping up to Jojo._

"Jesus she's gonna be so annoying." Nikki said.

" _You managed to get over on Sasha & Lexia by defeating Becky Lynch even with all their distractions." Jojo said Paige smirked._

 _"They played really dirty slashing my tires, cheap shotting me, recruiting Nikki , distracting the ref but they just weren't smart enough to actually take me down."_

 _"You go on to face Sasha Banks next week on Raw how do you feel knowing you are just one match away from a title match?" Jojo asked._

 _"Pretty confident, I've beaten Sasha before I can beat her again and Lexia I've never wrestled her but I know how she thinks this will be a piece of cake." Paige answered. "Speaking of cake I'm gonna go get some." Paige then skipped off._

"Did she really call us stupid?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think she did." Nikki said

"I'm gonna kick her ass." I said shaking my head.

"You will just not today." Sasha said me & Nikki shot her a side eye."She'll be expecting it little miss hot heads."

"We do not have hot heads." Nikki said.

"So what do we do?" Tamina asked.

"Nothing we go on with the rest of our day." Sasha said getting up.

"So it looks like we aren't effected by her?" I asked Sasha nodded. Becky & Charlotte walked in, they both glared at Tamina & Sasha before going to grab there stuff.

"We're gonna rid with just the two of us back to the hotel." Charlotte said.

"Hotel? Who? When did you rent a hotel we've all been staying in the bus." I asked I was extremely confused.

"Since you formed another alliance without us." Charlotte replied turning on her heel and leaving I noticed Becky didnt say a thing she looked over her shoulder apologetically before following Charlotte.

"They can't be serious." Nikki said in disbelief. "Atleast now you know you don't have any friends." As much as it bothered me I knew Nikki was right I lost Charlotte, I lost Eva , I lost Cameron , I lost Becky those were the only females I really trusted.

"She'll be fine, the top is lonely Lex." Sasha said patting me on the back before she & Tamina left.

"They'll leave you too." Nikki said referring to Sasha & Tamina.

"I know." I replied.

* * *

The bus was extremely quiet without Bex & Char, it was just Finn, Sami & Adrian. I laid in bed staring at Beckys number I could stand losing anybody in this world but not my bestfriend. I hit call and held it up to my ear holding my breath absentmindedly until I heard her voice.

"Lex, everything okay?"

"I'm fine." I said finally releasing the breathe I was holding." I just wanted to make sure we're cool."

"Of course, I don't like what you chose to do but we'll always be cool." Becky replied instantly putting me at ease.

"The way you left earlier had me worried thats all." I admitted." I can tolerate everybody leaving me but you, Sami & Finn."

"We're a dysfunctional family." Becky chuckled.

"We are." I agreed laughing.

"No matter what happens you know I will always be around to dig you out of whatever hole you dug yourself into."

"I accidently bury myself in the sand one time and now its your favorite saying." I said rolling my eyes knowing she couldn't see it.

"I wasn't even talking about that!" Becky yelled.

"Yeah yeah, meet us at Ihop tomorrow morning my treat." I said.

"No problem, I'll talk to you later." Becky said.

"Bye." I replied hanging up. I felt so much better talking to Becky than just ignoring it like I normally would do.

"Where's the girls?" Finn asked flipping on the light.

"Hotel." I answered sitting up.

"Obviously. But why?"

"I'm guessing Charlotte was upset and talked Becky into staying with her." I replied shrugging.

"Over the you & Sasha thing?" Finn asked.

"I understand where they're both coming from the BFFs didn't work out and Team BAE didn't either but they were fine until I came along." I said, that was probably why Becky wasn't as against it as Charlotte.

"Don't read too much into it." Finn said pulling the covers off me and pulling me up.

"You're lucky I wasn't tired." I joked.

"Yeah yeah, its actually your bedtime but I came to get you because Sami was talking trash." Finn said smirking. I let him lead me to the livingroom area of the bus well it was more of a video game lounge.

"You talking crazy, Zayn?" I asked as Adrian tossed me his PS4 controller.

"All I said was your WWE 16 rendering was ugly but its pretty accurate." Sami replied innocently Adrian chuckled.

"He also said he's going to wipe the floor with virtual you and real you."

"Oh hell no game on." I said leaping over the couch.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" I asked confused, Stephanie had called me the second we'd gotten to the Ihop which was terrible timing but its like she always had that.

"Do not act deaf Ms. Jones." Stephanie said annoyed.

"I'm not acting deaf, I just have sprint." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Right. Well I want you at NXT this week and you have a match on Smackdown." She repeated, I scratched my head confused.

"How am I gonna make it to Florida and back in one day?"

"I don't know why but Hunter is pretty high on you, so he's letting you take our private jet." Stephanie explained.

"Nice." I whispered." Can I ask who I'm facing?"

"At NXT Nia Jax and on Smackdown you're up against Cameron, I've gotta go now." Stephanie said hanging up. I made my way back over to the table and slid in the booth next to Adrian since he was on the edge.

"What was that about?" Becky asked as a waiter started laying down our breakfast.

"They want me on NXT & on Smackdown." I explained stealing a piece of Sami's bacon he then stomped on my foot under the table.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I didn't ask I just know I'll be facing big foot." I replied kicking Sami in his shin.

"Big foot ?" Becky asked before laughing.

"Nia's feet aren't that big." Adrian laughed.

"But she's huge especially compared to how little I am." I explained.

"So Bexs whats up with Charlotte?" Sami asked stealing a forkful of my eggs.

"She wants to go solo since she thinks Lexia can't grasp the concept of being in a stable." Becky replied slowly I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water.

"I'll cut Charlotte's face with my engagement ring."

"You need to chill out." Adrian said inching away from me.

"I can be in as many stables as I want, nobody said I had to stick to one and this isn't a stable its an alliance we don't even have a name." I replied annoyed.

* * *

 **NXT**

It kind of sucked being down here now, two years ago I was one of the top Divas and now I don't know anybody. It felt almost like my first day all over again thankfully this was my only day here. I walked in the locker and swung my bag down.

"Oh my gosh! You're the Diva's Champion hi I'm Aliyah!" Aliyah smiled making me jump slightly. I turned to see a gorgeous girl alittle younger than myself.

"Hey." I said shaking her hand she squealed slightly, she reminded me of Bayley alittle.

"Your up against Nia, I feel sorry for you." Aliyah said placing her bag down next to mine.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I said shrugging.

"Excuse Aliyah she's a really happy person." A blond said pulling Aliyah away slightly." Liv Morgan from the dirty jerz."

"Cool I'm from Philly." I smiled Liv smirked back before we highfived." Lexia Jones, your Divas Champ."

"Sweet, you're a much better step up than our NXT Womans Champion." Liv whispered pointing to a light brown skin chick with long dark hair. "Her names Rhea ."

"God these NXT Divas get more and more beautiful." I said in shock the chick looked alot like India Love.

I spent the next twenty minutes getting to know Liv & Aliyah before changing into my gear I had the very first match on the card.

* * *

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Light Em Up**

"And her opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania the WWE Diva's Champion Lexia !"

I walked out carrying my championship high up in the air Nikki Bella style smiling, seeing how big Nia was in person freaked me out but I had to not look threatened she was 6'0 while I was only 5'2 she had atleast 10 inches on me. I climbed into the ring and mentally cringed Im pretty sure I came up to her belly button. I handed the ref my title and stretched for a second he called for the bell, Nia smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes I slapped her in her face before running the ropes using them to pick up speed I chopblocked her sending her down to one knee. I grabbed handfuls of her hair and drove her face first into my knee. She stumbled back clutching her face I smiled triumphantly before she forearmed me in the gut the next thing I know she samoan dropped my ass and pinned me.

"1!" I kicked out.

Nia pulled me up by the hair and set me into the ropes. I caught myself instead of rebounding back like she planned. She came at me to clothesline me over the ropes but I ducked and pulled the ropes down sending her crashing outside the ring. I scaled the turnbuckle and as she was getting up I hit a wicked Red Arrow (corkscrew shooting star press) laying her back out. The crowd erupted in cheers for me as I tried to pull her up but failed miserably. The ref started counting so I rolled into the ring. Nia slowly stirred around the 4 count and entered the ring on the 7 count. We went into the shoulder collar lock up but Nia tossed me flat onto my back.

I got back up and hit a dropsault but she barely fell, I ran the ropes and went for a thesz press but unfortunately she caught me I managed to roll myself over her and land on my feet behind her. She turned around right into a huge springboard DDT before hooking her leg.

"1!"

"2!" Nia kicked out. I pouted thinking I had the match won, I then stood and hit my standing moonsault kneedrop before pinning her again.

"1!" Nia kicked out. I stood up tugging at my hair trying to think of what to do, I couldn't lift her so dragging her toward the corner for the Firebird (Phoenix Splash) or Lucky Charms (Moonsault Footstomp) was out of the question. I screamed out of frustration before using all my strength to roll her over and lock in the Sharpshooter. After what felt like forever Nia tapped out. I stood up smirking as I grabbed my belt, I blew a kiss to the camera before rolling out the ring and making my way up the ramp.

 **Feelin Myself - Nicki Minaj**

I stopped in my tracks at the top of the ramp not knowing who was coming out and what they wanted. The crowd soon began booing at the sight of the girl Rhea. She wore a tight black dress with matching pumps the NXT womans Championship was tossed carelessly over her shoulder as she carried a microphone. She looked me directly in the eyes smirking before speaking.

"Great match Lexia." Rhea said pausing shortly. "You've been raising hell in the Main Roster for two years and I just wanted to say how much I envy you."

I looked at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes at the booing crowd I guess they didn't trust her which makes sense they see her antics every week.

"All I'm saying is I want to be like you." Rhea added moving closer I stood my ground and watched her intently." I want you to take me under your wing."

Rhea smiled at me holding her hand out, I slowly reached out and shook her hand I don't know what I was thinking but I saw myself in this girl. I headed backstage first and was met by Aliyah & Livv.

"Becareful with that one." Livv warned. "Congrats on beating Nia, nice moves out there."

* * *

On the private jet ride back I frowned seeing an incoming facetime call from Sasha. I sighed before answering it to see her wearing glasses and smiling at me this was the freakiest thing I'd evee seen.

"Jones! Great move at NXT." Sasha complimented.

"Uh thanks?"

"Rhea, I've been waiting for her call up for awhile now she's perfect." Sasha said still smiling I was getting extremely scared now.

"You have? The NXT Divas warned me to be careful around her." I said Sasha's smile dropped making me sigh in relief.

"The Divas say the same thing about us."Sasha said.

"So what do you want to do with Rhea?" I askes curious.

"We can drop Tamina if Rhea joins us, I mean do we really need two powerhouses?" Sasha said shrugging." You're the brawler highflyer, I'm the Technical wrestler , Nikki's the powerhouse and Rhea would be the Submissionist."

"So you want me to ask Rhea?" I asked, Sasha gave me a duh expression." Fine I'll tweet her when I land."

"Great bye, and I'll be in your corner tomorrow night." Sasha said hanging up.

* * *

 **AN:/ Rhea is a new OC who is completely my own creation,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Smackdown**

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Light Em Up**

"And her opponent being accompanied by Sasha Banks from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania the Diva's Champion Lexia !" Eden announced as Sasha & I made our way to the ring.

Cameron & Mandy stood inside glaring at us. We swagger down the ramp and into the ring both immediately getting up in their faces until the ref pulled us back and ordered Sasha & Mandy out the ring. The ref motioned for the bell and we went into the lock up. Cameron grabbed my hair the second I started to get the upperhand. I rolled my eyes and punched her in the stomach making her back away for a second. When she came back I hit my Facelift (Spinning Roundhouse Kick) on her knocking her clean out before covering her.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Your winner via pinfall Lexia!" Eden announced.

Sasha busted out laughing at ringside while Mandy looked terrified. I pointed towards Sasha and motioned for a microphone. She walked over and grabbed two before joining me in the ring where we stood over Cameron.

"Aren't you gonna come get your friend?" I taunted Mandy shook her head.

"Dang Lex you went legit gangster and knocked her out." Sasha said kicking Cameron in the side trying to get her to stirr.

"Someones gotta get in here and clean this mess up." I said lifting my boot and looking at the bottom of it as if I stepped in something.

"Mandy either come get her or we're keeping her."Sasha said impatiently. Mandy slowly climbed in the ring and started to tug Cameron's arm slowly pulling her out the ring.

"That wasn't hard now was it?" Sasha asked, Mandy just glared as she carried Cameron up the ramp.

"Now that the funs over, onto more important matters." I said lifting my championship up earning a pop. "In two weeks we face each other for this. And in two weeks one of us will walk away from the other the Diva's Champ. I don't care which one of us it is as long as Paige doesnt get a chance to get near it."

"Agreed." Sasha said."But when this does happen whichever one of us. . . Me will have to make one of the biggest changes in the divison."

"And that is?" I asked although I already knew what she was suggesting.

"We throw this butterfly out, and bring back the WOMANS CHAMPIONSHIP." Sasha says garnering a huge pop from the crowd.

"You've got a deal, next week we'll meet right here and have our contract signing." I said.

 **Stars In The Night**

"Now wait one second." Paige interrupted from the ramp. We both roll our eyes and turn our attention to her."You guys are forgetting one important thing, ME!"

"We didn't forget, you just won't beat me." Sasha said making me giggle.

"I think I will pumpkin, and then I'll tap Lexia out like I did her little lackey Becky." Paige said, I gritted my teeth and tossed my belt down.

"Watch your mouth, casper." I threatened.

"Woah aren't you alittle hot head, simmer down." Paige mocked. I started to get out the ring but Sasha grabbed my arm stopping me."Woah you guys are like legit frenemies right now. Reminds me of myself & AJ how cute."

"The difference between you two and us, is that we know after two weeks we'll be at each other's throats again this won't be a surprise to anybody." Sasha said letting go of my arm.

"Oh and Paige just one more thing." I said smirking, Paige looked at me expectantly until she gets laid out with a sick forearm by Nikki. "This is our house."

* * *

"You did so good out there."Sami complimented once I walked into catering.

"Lexia & Sasha had me glued to the monitor." Dolph said walking past making me laugh.

"You knocked girl bye right out Alexandria." Big E praised as Xavier began playing my theme song on his trombone.

"Lexia rocks." Kofi chanted before they walked off.

"I love the new day, I just hate that Big E swears Lexia is actually short for something." I said shaking my head.

"We need to hangout like NXT days." Sami said as we went to the line to grab some food.

"Yeah, I'm always with the girls. I don't really get to spend as much time with Finn as I'd like." I admitted grabbing a huge slice of chocolate cake.

"I say between Smackdown & Raw we spend the whole time together just you, me, Finn & Becky." Sami said grabbing a sandwhich.

"Sounds great, much needed." I smiled.

"And can you change your clothes, you running around in a customized Legit Boss T-shirt and shutter shades while Sasha wears a Lexia shirt is scaring me." Sami said I looked down at my shirt and shrugged before taking the glasses out my hair.

"I'm not changing yet." I replied.

"And look that pink in your hair is even creeping up, your turning into Sasha" Sami said overdramatically.

"I'm going back to black this weekend,calm down." I replied as we walked off to go take a seat with Bayley, Finn & Becky.

"Woah is that Lexia Banks?" Becky joked, when I got close enough I palmed her in the back of her head, making Finn slap me right on the butt, everybody looked at Sami who ignored us eating his sandwhich.

"You're suppose to get him." I whined before taking a bite out of my cake.

"You're seriously eating chocolate cake?" Bayley asked staring at my plate.

"Fast metabolism." I shrug. Sami finally chucks a pickle from off his sandwhich right at Finn's face making me very happy.

"We're having girls night this weekend." I tell Becky who nods.

"We are not girls." Sami said pouting.

"Wait a second, you were being an ass weren't you?" Finn asked , I flashed my dimples trying to make myself look innocent but it didn't work.

* * *

After being told very last second I had a photoshoot, I was free to spend the next three days with squad. And right now we were currently at the hair salon while Becky got her hair touched up I had my weave swapped from my black & pink ombre to a black with blonde underneath do, I had bangs this time too.

"Looking good." Sami said giving me a thumbs up.

"Bex looks Bexellent." Finn added. We both rolled our eyes as we headed out.

"You know I would have gladly payed for you guys to get your hair slayed and laid." I joked as we hopped into a rental.

"I would look good with curly grey hair." Sami said absentmindedly touching his hair. Becky just stared wide eyed at him while me & Finn pretended to not hear that.

"Soo um where to next?" Finn asked.

"Hm I'm thinking back to the bus, I don't really feel like going on an adventure today." I replied after thinking it over. Sami starts kicking my seat. "What bro?"

"I'm thinking we get some donuts first I earned those you took 3 hours in there." Sami said making Becky laugh.

"Blame Owens for ripping out my gorgeous hair and now I have to start over." I replied dramatically.

"It did grow back, you just got Diva fever." Becky pointed out.

"So um lets get those donuts." I said changing the subject.

* * *

"Ahh look who's still alive." Sasha grinned as squad entered the arena.

"She left her phone off a full three days, how does that even work?" Nikki asked crossing her arms.

"Easy shut it off." I replied Becky laughed.

"Thats not natural." Nikki said scrunching up her face.

"It is for them, all we need is each other." Sami said elbowing Finn in the gut.

"We're gonna go, we've got a tag match later." Finn said dragging Sami off by the ear.

"I'll be out there with you." I called Finn gave me a thumbs up.

"Come on, lets get to the lockerroom we have business to discuss." Sasha said ushering the four of us off. I shut and locked the lockerroom door behind us and put on a random pandora station to muffle our voices if someone was listening.

"Okay whats the plan." Nikki asked sitting down." And where's Snuka?"

"Home, I told her we wouldn't need her tonight." Sasha said turning her attention to Becky."We will probably never trust each other, but are you loyal enough to Lexia to not cross her?"

"Of course." Becky answered

"Good, you can stay then." Sasha smiled slightly.

"Get on with it, I have to meet Brie soon." Nikki said looking over her appearance in her front camera.

"Fine." Sasha said placing her duffle bag down."As we all know I have to go up against Paige later on."

"Yeah we know." I said, Sasha glared slightly.

"The same thing I told you before, Becky hits the lights, Lex you hit a facelift or a Total Package or whatever it is you do and Nikki finish it off with a Rack Attack when the lights come back on I'll hit her with a Bankstatement."

"Thats it? Your master plan? You could have texted that." Nikki said getting up and starting towards the door.

"I did have a plan B incase something happened." Sasha smirked, Nikki turned around curious.

"Spit it out."

"Lexia would you do the honors of briefing them on our newest ally?" Sasha asked.

"No problem I met the NXT Womans Champion last week and after a threeway skype call." I started but Nikki cut me off.

"And why wasn't I included?"

"You were filming for Total Divas, we tried calling you." Sasha said.

"Anyways, she feels like myself, Banks, Rhea and you Nicole could be a mega stable the true beautiful & dangerous Divas." I said

"That girl may be the Thelma to my Louise I said the same thing." Sasha said.

"Let me finish, she'll be in the crowd tonight if we can't get out there." I finished.

"She'll jump the barricade and help Sasha?" Nikki asked.

"Yupp." I replied.

* * *

"My guests at this time Nikki Bella, Sasha Banks & Diva's Champion Lexia." Jojo said smiling. " So recently you three formed a new alliance how did this come about?"

"Well we were just thinking one day, who's the best damn Divas to ever step foot in the square circle and you know who we all thought of?" Nikki asked.

"Uh I'm thinking yourselves ? Maybe Trish & Lita ? Maybe Mickie & Melina?" Jojo guessed, Nikki smiled at her while Sasha and myself looked at her shocked.

"Thats exactly what we said, smart girl." Sasha said smiling.

"And once we realized we couldn't team with Trish, Lita , Melina or Mickie we did something even better." I said smirking.

"We all have a common enemy in Paige & friends. Paige wants Lexia's belt, Sasha wants Lexia's belt but she doesn't want Paige to get it, and I don't like Dana Brooke like at all so why not?" Nikki finished.

"Is this along time thing or short term?"Jojo asked.

"Short, we all agreed after Extreme Rules to go our own ways but we'll have Nikki's back if needed." Sasha said.

"Now, Sasha tonight you face Paige to determine if she'll face you & Lexia next Sunday any words on that?" Jojo asked.

"I'll show Paige I'm the boss. Blah blah blah nah not really but I will be solo out there no Lexia, no Nikki, no Tamina." Sasha said.

"Thanks you guys." Jojo said as we walked away. Sasha walked back to chat with her for a bit longer.

* * *

 **Sky Is The Limit**

"And her opponent from Boston, Massachusetts Sasha Banks!" Eden announced. Sasha made her entrance and climbed into the ring before the bell even rang Paige immediately attacks her. She clubs Sasha in the back before punching her repeatedly. Paige pulls Sasha up and starts to knee her repeatedly in the chest before shoving her away.

"Ring the bell!" Paige shrieked at the referee who reluctantly motioned for the bell.

Sasha started to get up and Paige superkicked her in the face knocking her back down, she then hooks the leg.

"1!"Sasha kicked out.

Paige pulls Sasha up and goes for a headbutt but Sasha slaps her in the face booting her in the gut. She then hits a snapmare making Paige land on her butt, Sasha hits the ropes and does alittle twirl before slapping the taste out Paige's mouth. She then pins Paige.

"1!" Paige kicked out.

Sasha pulls Paige up and goes to irish whip her but Paige counters and whips her instead Sasha rebounds back and hits a tilt a whirl headscissor. Sasha stomps on Paige before pulling her up and dragging her to the second rope, she then sits on the back of Paige's neck choking her. The ref counts to four and Sasha throws Paige to the mat and stomps on her savagely. The ref backs her off. Sasha comes back and pulls Paige up before whipping her to the corner, Sasha goes for a clothesline but Paige counters and throws Sasha into the corner she then hits her high knee followed by a cresent kick to the side of Sasha's head she then pins her.

"1!"

"2!" Sasha kicks out.

I turn my attention away from the monitor which we had muted since commentary tended to get a bit annoying. I breifly saw the camera flick to myself & Nikki watching the match we both rolled our eyes.

"Did she ever tell us there was a signal or something?" I asked Nikki thought long and hard for a second.

"I don't think so." Nikki replied.

"So wait until she looks like she's about to like die or something?" I asked.

"Thats alittle extreme maybe when she's in trouble." Nikki said shaking her head. The next thing I know I feel myself being hit over the head and I fell down Nikki fell a few seconds later the next thing I know we're being stomped on. Someone pulls me up I see the platinum blonde hair making it obvious its Dana. Dana hits her Samoan Driver on me while Summer hits the Summer Crush on Nikki beside me. Alexa & Bayley chase them off but its too late they've done their damage and completely wrecked plan A. Our only hope now was Sasha won or Rhea helped her.

Back to the match.

Paige sets Sasha up for the Rampaige when a fan wearing a baggy black hoody and sunglasses jumps the barricade and slides in the ring. Paige hits the Rampaige anyway and starts to yell at the mystery person who obviously was female from the shapely legs & dark hair peeking out the hood. Paige walks up to her and yanks off her hood revealing the NXT Women's Champion Rheannon or Rhea.

"Uh pumpkin this isn't NXT, you might wanna leave before you get hurt." Paige said pointing to the ramp. Rhea shrugged and started to exit the ring when Sasha hits her backstabber and flows into the Bank Statement making Paige tap out.

 **Sky Is The Limit**

"Your winner via submission Sasha Banks!" Eden announced. Sasha & Rhea highfived while Paige sulked on the mat. Sasha pointed at Paige and Rhea smirked before pulling Paige up and locking in a modified Octopus Hold (BlackOut) she held it until Paige blacked out. Rhea let her go and ripped off her hoodie revealing her pink & purple ring gear (Like Brie's WrestleMania 31 Gear). The two then made their way up the ramp.

* * *

"Where were you two ?" Rhea asked as she & Sasha entered the lockerroom.

"We got blindsided." Becky said holding an icepack to the back of her head, she'd been attacked by Carmella & Emma when she was alone.

"Good thing for plan B then." Sasha chuckled, the three of us rolled our eyes.

"You know I don't actually see why we needed Rhea to team with us when this is the end for us right now." Nikki said thinking outloud. I hadn't realized it either we beat Paige so therefore me & Sasha were suppose to get back to trying to kill each other.

"Actually there's a plan C." Rhea smirked twirling her hair.

"Care to inform us since, we don't know." I said picking up my phone.

"Well I'm gonna stick with Sasha, tag teaming and all." Rhea explained shrugging.

"So why not come to Sasha instead of me?" I asked.

"Easy, you just happened to be the one at my stomping grounds." Rhea replied. I was starting to see what Liv meant by becareful with her.

"Thanks for finding me a partner, I'll catch you at Smackdown to sign the contract." Sasha said as she & Rhea waved before walking out the door.

"Wow, that was bitchy & I know bitchy." Nikki said shaking her head.

"Welp I'll just stomp them both out, no big deal." I shrugged

* * *

 **Smackdown**

I glared at the monitor as they set everything up for our contract signing, the table thats always there the weak ass pen I'm gonna have to use, the weak ass black rolly chair that doesn't actually get sat in. Sigh same old same old. I flipped my hair and glanced down at my outfit I was wearing another one of my merch crop tops this one said "So Beautiful,So Dangerous" it was black with neon blue lettering, I paired it with high waisted shorts and black glittery heels.

"You nervous?" Finn asked putting his arm around my shoulder, I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"No, more like angry." I replied.

"Why? You knew this would happen." Finn said I rolled my eyes.

"I knew about Sasha but not Rhea, the girl used me as her ticket to the Main Roster." I replied.

"She's smart you've gotta give her that." Finn said I elbowed him in the ribs." Ouch, look don't sweat them you'll get Sasha on Sunday and most likely Rhea not too long after."

"You're right." I said sighing." I guess I'm gonna go out there and put on the best goddamn contract signing in the whole damn WWE."

"Get out there and knock em dead."Finn said pushing me towards the gorilla.

By the time I got there Sasha's music was just fading out.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)**

I made my way to the ring carrying my Diva's Championship on my shoulder glaring holes into Sasha who smiled back. I climbed into the ring and walked right up to the table grabbing a microphone.

"Hiya Sasha, where's your new lapdog?" I asked looking around, Sasha chuckled.

"Aww Lexia stoppit, you sound jealous." Sasha mocked.

"Jealous of what? The Former Diva's Champion and her newest lackey?" I spat.

"Yes exactly that." Sasha smiled holding up her Sasha Banks Stamp "Can we stamp this or what I've got plans."

"Go ahead." I motioned Sasha smiled and stamped her name on the paper before turning it around to me. I grabbed the stupid pen and signed my name on the dotted line.

"Great see you Sunday." Sasha said turning to leave. I tossed the pen down and snatched her by the hair.

"Hell no!" I yelled slamming her to the mat, I started stomping on her and punching her something in me snapped all she could do was curl herself up in a ball. I snatched her fake ass necklace off her neck and tossed it into the crowd before pulling her up and giving her a Total Package (Headlock Driver). I grabbed my mic again and smiled evilly.

"Nobody quits Lexia. Aint nothing over til I say it is." I tossed the mic at Sasha's head and held my championship above my head I did a slow twirl to see all my adoring fans which was a fatal mistake the next thing I know I see a flash before I go face first to the canvas. I roll myself over and stare up at the arena lights and all I see is Orton looming over me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday Morning**

"7 am waking up in the morning, its Sunday Sunday." I groaned as Sami sang his heart out in the shower. I rolled over and faced Finn who had the same annoyed look on his face.

"Go in there and flush the toilet." I ordered pressing my pillow to my face.

"Thats evil." Finn laughed getting up and leaving a few seconds later I hear a high pitched scream while Finn busts out laughing.

I picked up my phone and checked the time, 10:00 AM. I got outta bed and opened up the closet grabbing a royal blue croptop with black high waisted leather leggings and a pair of black shiny red bottoms. Myself, Dean, Finn & The New Day along with AJ Styles would be present for a champions only signing in two hours. I popped my head out the room and saw Sami & Finn wrestling while Adrian acted as referee and slipped into the shower. An hour later I was dressed with my hair up in a ponytail and ready to go.

We got to the signing with 10 minutes to spare so I headed to Dunkin Donuts to get some food really quick.

"Fancy meeting you here." Randy smirked standing beside me I rolled my eyes and waited for the lady to finish up with my order.

"What do you want, snake?" I asked barely glancing at him.

"Just your attention." Randy said.

"Mhm and a RKO is the way to get that?" I asked bitterly.

"Call it me saving a life." Randy replied shrugging.

"Who Sasha?" I asked confused.

"Yeah we don't need one of the best female competitors in recent years to get suspended and have to forfeit her first championship." Randy said, did I detect a bit of flirting.

"One of many." I corrected with an eye roll, this was just my first WWE Championship, I planned on challenging AJ for that Intercontinental Title in the near future."Look what do you want?"

"A guy like Balor is nobody a pretty girl like yourself should be with." Randy said I had to stop myself from laughing.

"How well do you think you know the guy I've known for years Orton?" I challenged raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know enough to know its something off about him." Randy said looking around. "He doesn't have a soul."

"Sure." I replied the lady finally handed me my bag and my cups of coffee and hot chocolate, I went to pull out my wallet but Orton handed the lady money first.

"Consider it one of many gifts you'll get from me." Randy smirked I rolled my eyes and walked off. I was tired of hearing the whole Finn has no soul jokes. (AN:/ I saw one online and legit died why would he not have a soul. Lol)

I stomped back to the arena our signing boothes were set up infront for some reason. I handed Finn his stuff then Adrian before taking my seat with The New Day for some reason , Dean, Adrian, Finn & AJ were together at one table while I was seated with New Day.

"Alexandria!" Big E yelled happily as I sat down beside Xavier who thankfully did not have Franchesca 4 present.

"Hey guys." I replied waving and going in my bag, I had to swot Kofi & Xavier's hands away from my stuff constantly. After about an hour into our signing Orton showed up again much to my dismay.

"Gee, you're back." I said sarcastically.

"I just want an autograph from my favorite Diva." Randy said I went to sign a piece of paper but he slapped down one of my very unnecessarily degrading Diva photoshoot pictures for me to sign instead.

"Dude, thats creepy." Xavier said looking at Orton in dismay.

"Extremely creepy, you know the lady is spoken for." Big E said outraged.

"Guys chill." I said signing the picture quickly. Orton grinned before walking off.

"I was about to Judo kick his ass." Kofi said karate chopping the air.

"It's just a tactic to get to Finn, relax." I said more trying to convince myself than them.

* * *

 **At Extreme Rules**

I'm backstage in whats now just mine & Becky's lockerroom. Nikki & Brie are welcome here but they opted to dress with the other Divas tonight.

"How ya feeling?" Becky asked as my personal make-up artist did a sparkly smokey eye on me. I hated make-up but it would make me with my gear look even fiercer.

"I'm okay." I replied thinking carefully." I still want to rip Sasha's weave out but I'm okay."

"I told you she'd use and toss you aside, Lex." Becky said patting my shoulder.

"I know, can I tell you something that'll stay between just us two?" I asked Becky looked worried for a moment.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Becky asked I slapped her arm.

"No! Its about Orton he showed up at the signing earlier." I said

"For an autograph?" Becky asked, I nodded.

"That and he paid for my food and said a girl like me shouldn't be with Finn." I explained, Becky rolled her eyes.

"He's just messing with you, to mess with Finn." Becky reassured I sighed in relief.

"You might be right." I said. There's a knock on the door and Becky gets up to open it, in walks my cousin Alianna carrying a costume bag with Finn behind her.

"Ali." I smile as the make up artist finally finishes, I get up and hug her tightly. Most likely I wouldn't see anybody from back home until next month when the WWE comes to Philly.

"I was in town making a get-up for Rihanna so I thought why not bring my baby cousin her gear instead of mailing it." Alianna said handing me the bag I unzipped it to see a black leather sports bra like top it was covered in black glitter with black leather shorts with a glitter belt. It would look good with my now trademark combat boots.

"That is smoking hot." Becky said giving it a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ali, you staying for the show?" I asked pulling my hair up into a wavy ponytail.

"Yup front row tickets." Alianna smirked holding it up.

"Great." I smile.

"Lexia." Finn says giving me a look. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Do I really have to?" I asked stomping my foot, Finn nodded."Fine."

"What did we just miss?"Alianna asked.

"The super secret mind conversations they have." Becky replied."I'm thinking he doesn't want her ringside."

"Yup, I understand just give him a Facelift in my honor." I replied.

* * *

"My guest at this time Sasha Banks." Renee said smiling." Tonight you finally get your chance to win back your title from Lexia how do you feel going into this match up?"

"Confident. I've played little Lexia and now I know how she thinks I know what she'll do in that ring. She got the best of me Thursday night with her little psycho melt down but it won't happen again."Sasha said staring directly into the camera.

"Are you not worried about Paige?" Renee asked.

"Casper who?" Sasha laughed. "I'm the boss I'm not afraid of anybody."

"You sure?" I asked walking up behind Sasha with my new gear on and my title over my shoulder. She jumped slightly but tried to hide it by turning around.

"Jones." Sasha sneered.

"Banks." I sneered back.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." Sasha said rudely. I laughed lightly.

"Welp, sucks to be you. Its my moment now." I smile before clocking Sasha in the face with my Diva's championship.

* * *

AJ hits the Stylez Clash on Tyson kidd to retain his championship, his music fills the arena briefly before its replaced by the Diva's Champion's. I saunter onto the stage carrying a microphone the crowd pops for me making me smirk.

"AJ my greatest ally & even greater enemy." I smiled sweetly at him." Remember back in the indies when you faced myself & Sami in that mixed tag match? Good times. But let me cut to the chase it's time I bring in change for the Diva's Division. And to do that I have to do what no diva has done since Chyna I want a shot at that belt Stylez."

"You think you can beat me, Lex ?" AJ asked.

"I know I can beat you. And when I do I will become the first person to hold both a female championship and a males at the same time." I said smugly. AJ chuckled at me.

"Always hungry to feed that ego, Lex." AJ said leaning against the ropes." But I love a challenge so Lex you're on but I don't want you until our next paperview."

"You've got yourself a d-

 **Queendom**

"Hey! I make the rules." Stephanie said storming out onto the stage beside me." Next month is elimination chamber and it will be an Elimination Chamber match so Lexia you're gonna have to win a contenders match to get in."

"No problem." I said shrugging.

"Great." Stephanie smirked before walking off. I turned and headed backstage behind her.

* * *

"The following is an Extreme Rules Match and is for the Diva's Championship." Lillian announced.

 **Sky Is The Limit**

"Introducing first the challenger from Boston,Massachusetts Sasha Banks." Lillian announced as Sasha did her entrance I could hear Corey & Byran saying only great things about her on the monitor beside me while my bestie JBL praised me.

A stagehand hits my music and I smirk as I walk through the curtain.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Light Em Up**

"And her opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania she is the Diva's Champion , Lexia!" Lillian announced as I sauntered to the ring. I slid into the ring and handed off my title before standing nose to nose with Sasha. The ref backed us both us before motioning for the bell. Sasha slaps me across the face and tries to bail out the ring but I catch her by her long pinkish hair and slam her back first on the apron.

I started stomping on her chest viciously before the ref ordered me to stop. I backed off for a second before pulling her up by her hair and whipping her into the corner as hard as I could. Sasha crashed into the turnbuckle back first hard. I then did a handspring toward where she was to elbow her in the face. She stumbled out the corner holding her face when I springboard out the corner for a crossbody but she kicks me in the stomach. I fall to the mat and she covers me.

"1!" I kick out.

Sasha exits the ring and digs under it briefly before pulling out a steel chair. I get up and scale the turnbuckle and hit a missile drop kick making the steel chair hit her in the face before she fell down. I walk over to the announce table and tear the top off.

"Stoppit you psycho!" Corey yells I flip him the finger before slapping his drink into his lap. Sasha hits an axe handle to my back before banging my face into the table. Sasha rolls me onto the table and climbs up after me, she pulls me up and tries to hit the Bankrupt but I counter shoving her off the announce table she looks smug as she lands on her feet. I kicked her in the chest before hitting her with a diving hurricarana but she catches me and powerbombs me threw the announce table. The crowd gives aloud pop before she pulls me up and rolls me in the ring. She rolls in after me and covers me again.

"1!"

"2!" I kicked out.

Sasha rolls her eyes and slaps me in the face again before pulling me up into a Full Surfboard. The ref rushes beside me and keeps asking if I wanna tap. I shake my head no and Sasha tilts me down onto my knees while keeping the hold in, she lets go of my arms and yanks on my ponytail as she begins pressing her feet in my back. The ref counts to 4 and she lets me go shoving me face first to the mat. Sasha pulls me up and goes for a the BankStatement but I manage to counter and turn myself around shoving her a few steps back. I go for the facelift (spinning roundhouse kick) but Sasha ducks it and sends me into the ropes. I rebound back and she goes for the backbody drop I instead hit her with a sunset flip.

"1!"

"2!"Sasha kicks out.

I get up and roll out the ring and start digging underneath it, the crowd breaks into a we want table chant so I happily obliged pulling out a table and sliding into into the ring. Just for fun I pulled out a ladder and slid it into the ring too.

Sasha hits her top con hilo on me taking me out again. She hoists me up and snap suplexs me on the outside before mouting me and throwing punches.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." Sasha said pulling me up by the hair and ramming me back first into the barricade. I winced in pain as she rolled me back into the ring. She climbed onto the apron and started making her way up the turnbuckle. I bolted to my feet and slapped her across the face. She kicked me away and went for a crossbody but I catch her with a RKO. I smirk into one of the cameras mockingly before covering her.

"1!"

"2!" Sasha kicks out at the last second. I roll my eyes and start setting up the table followed by the ladder. Sasha runs behind me for the Bankstatement again I counter and flip her over me slamming her through the table in the process. I then climbed up the ladder and braced myself on top hearing the crowd go crazy before a series of boos started. Before I knew it the ladder was being shoved down and I was falling to the canvas. Luckily I landed on my side instead of something worst. I curled up on my side as a dark hair Diva started to attack me. I hear the crowd pop again and moments later the girl's thrown off me by a redheaded Diva.

"Always saving your arse." Becky joked I slowly sat up only to see Rhea turn Becky around and hit a Kick out Snap DDT before kicking Becky out the ring. Rhea pulls me up and tries the same to me but I counter and hit her with the Total Package (Headlock Driver). Sasha comes up behind me and hits the Bankstatement. I try to drag us both toward the ropes but she wrenches it in farther (like she does Charlotte) after all the pain I'm in I couldn't hang in there so I tapped. The ref ended up having to pry Sasha's arms off me to get her to stop.

 **Sky Is The Limit**

"Your winner via submission and the new Diva's Champion Sasha Banks!" Lillian ref handed Sasha the championship while she stood over me taunting me.

"I told you so!" Sasha yelled. I laid flat on my stomach holding my back.

* * *

"My guest at this time Lexia." Jojo said catching up with myself & Finn on our way out the arena."And the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Finn Balor."

"Not now Josanne." I said coldly.

"Just a quick word please." Jojo said pouting I sighed.

"Fine make it quick." I said.

"Earlier in the night you lost to the Diva's Championship back to Sasha Banks, but you'll be one of a few competitors to take place in 1 of 5 contenders matches for Elimination Chamber." Jojo said.

"It makes it abit better, but I'm pretty angry if Rhea hadn't interfered I would still be champion but its fine." I replied shrugging." I always come out on top."

"And Finn you defeated Randy Orton to retain your championship but the Authority has granted him another rematch for Elimination Chamber." Jojo stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they did always complicating things for others." I spat walking off. I briefly heard Finn say a few things but I wasn't listening I had to devise a new plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Raw**

They'd already posted the brackets for who'd be facing who to get into Elimination Chamber and of course I got stuck in the most unfair match up.

 _Sami Zayn Vs Kevin Owens_

 _Neville Vs Enzo Amore_

 _Bo Dallas Vs Zack Ryder_

 _The Miz Vs Kofi Kingston_

 _Ryback Vs Lexia_

I sucked my teeth and walked off knowing Stephanie my match up would be first since I'm still extremely sore from last night. Judging from how bad it hurt to even breath I'd say Rhea bruised my ribs with that shove from the ladder but did I tell anyone ? Other then Dean who's helping me hide it ? Nope. Dean had helped me wrap them up pretty tight after he himself diagnosed me with a bruised rib from past experiences or something. And suggested I opted out of wearing my usual mid riff tops since the bandages would show. So here I am wearing an Ambrose Asylum shirt thats cropped enough it stops over my belly button with my black shorts from last night and my combat boots. I aimlessly wandered down the hall until I ran into Triple H.

"Lexia just who I was looking for." Triple H smiled kindly unlike his witch of a wife.

"How can I help you sir?" I asked looking up at him.

"I just wanted to say that fall last night looked pretty nasty, and against Stephanie's wishes I got you taken off the card until next week." Triple H responded making me sigh in relief then quickly cringe hoping he didn't catch it.

"Thank you Triple H." I replied smiling.

"And all Divas need to be on the ramp in 5 Sasha has a special announcement." Triple H added before walking off. I rolled my eyes and headed off to the locker.

"She's really doing it." Nikki said the second the door shut.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Bringing back the Woman's Championship." Brie replied.

"It kinda makes us getting ready to retire suck." Nikki added.

"They're actually letting her?" I asked confused.

"Yup." Becky replied. "We better go she's suppose to rub it in our faces in a few minutes."

* * *

Sasha's theme faded out as she & Rhea stood in the middle of the ring the other Divas and myself lined the top of the ramp just as they ordered us.

"Last night I became a two time Diva's Champion it wasn't easy I went through a table for this." Sasha said glaring. "And in the end it wasn't even worth it, I could be injured right now and the loser of the match could have broken her neck all for this ugly plastic cheap looking butterfly."

Rhea rolled out the ring and grabbed a trashcan from ringside. She reentered the ring and flicked a match behind them sat under a red cloth what was obviously the Woman's Championship.

"I'm going to do us all a favor and burn this and then declare myself the WOMAN'S CHAMPION because I am not a Diva we are not Divas we're womens wrestlers." Sasha finished before dropping the belt into the burning trashcan. I distinctly heard Eva, Cameron & Mandy blurt something out upset. It figures only the lames would be upset over the final piece of the #GiveDiva'sAChance & The Diva's Revolution. Sasha walked toward the cloth and snatched it off revealing the all shined up Women's Championship looking as if it were brand new.

"I can't wait to hold this 8 times and become the longest reigning Women's Champion of all time." Sasha said smugly.

 **Time to Rock & Roll**

Everybody went wild except for me & Sasha. I'm pretty sure we shared the same bored expression. I am getting first crack at that Championship.

Trish made her way through the sea of Divas carrying her own microphone wearing that stupid 100% Stratusfaction belt.

"If anybody will become an eight time champion, it'll be me." Trish said. " And the second you and your frenemey came up with this little idea, Stephanie had booked me a plane ticket so you will be facing me at Elimination Chamber." Trish smirked the crowd popped while I glared at the back of her head. Becky reached out to grab my arm but I shrugged my way out of her grasp and slowly made my way over to Trish with all the Diva's including Paige & friendsabaton giving me the thumbs up to check her. I snatched the microphone from the so-called Diva of the decade and smirked.

"I'm still entitled to a rematch so if you want her you gotta go through me." I snarled. Trish smirked and tried to chick kick me but I knew it was coming and ducked it before giving her a facelift. And then all hell broke lose every last Diva started fighting on the ramp. Paige grabbed me for a Rampaige but Charlotte came to my aid snatching her away before spearing her. But Naomi manages to get me with the Rear View. A few seconds later I sat up to see Becky as the one Diva standing tall and staring down Banks & Rhea. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Bex you did great out there!" I praised Becky once everyone got themselves together backstage.

"Lass kicker standing tall, althought I wish it was me." Nikki joked.

"It was great." Brie smiled."Who does Trish think she is walking in here and getting a title shot."

"I hope they let me kick her ass." I grinned evilly.

"They won't." Becky said."They'll probably keep her away."

I went to say something else but Dean pulled me away dragging me far enough that the girls wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked. I stared at him for a second unsure of if I should take him serious or not right now.

"Are you of all people legit asking me that?"

"Thats not the point, you need to heal up before you step in that ring with Ryback he will flatten your little ass if you aren't careful." Dean hissed, I absentmindedly touched my side he was right.

"You're right." I replied looking down.

"Great now, I understand you need to support Finn later on but stay out the way and stay sharp out there, the way Ortons been acting has us all on edge." Dean replied ruffling my hair before tugging me lightly by the arm down another hall. Eventually he led me to Finn's locker we walked right in and took a seat on the couch, Adrian & Sami were already there.

"Everyones favorite bad ass." Sami smiled getting up to hug me but I ducked him, Sami hugged harder than a bear.

"I knew it!" Sami yelled me & Dean looked confused while Adrian & Finn shook their heads.

"Sami thinks you got injured last night and won't tell us." Finn explained, Dean shot me a look saying I should tell the truth.

"I kinda did." I admitted sheepishly.

"Your ribs right?!" Sami blurted out excitedly, we all shot him a look.

"Could you sound less happy about it?" Adrian asked.

"It was my ribs, Dean thinks their bruised." I explained, Sami fist pumped before jumping in the air and clapping his feet together.

"I was right. You guys were wrong." Sami taunted.

"Still sounding too happy."Adrian said.

"Way too happy." I agreed.

"You weren't going to tell anyone?" Finn asked looking alittle upset.

"Uh after I beat Ryback, I was going to." I replied innocently.

"You would have been seriously hurt after one power move." Finn said disappointed, I frowned he was right but I was scheduled for next week and I doubt I'd be magically healed by then.

"So what should I do? I'm scheduled next week ?" I asked.

"Talk to Hunter when Stephanie isn't around to interfere for some reason you're the only one of us he likes." Dean said.

"Hey he likes me." Sami said pouting.

"And me." Adrian added.

"Its just you two." I smirked." But yeah I'll find him later."

"Good, and you aren't coming to ringside for any of our matches." Finn added.

"Its not my fault I got pushed off a ladder." I pouted stomping my foot.

"It kinda is." Sami said I shot him a glare.

"Stay here and keep the door locked during my match I don't like Orton messing with you." Finn said everyone else quickly agreed.

* * *

Sami VS Owens was the first match up and Sami won I'm extremely happy for him but at the same time upset I couldnt witness that asswhooping in person. Oh well. Now was Finn's match he was facing a very estranged friend of mine Seth Rollins. Like with Dean I'd crossed paths with Rollins on the independents not as often since I was only 18 at the time and the more popular indies that Rollins worked hesitated with me. But we did meet on one of his last ROH appearances towards the end of 2010. We talked more and became friends because of Dean but we hadn't spoken since that chair shot. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that on the titantron there was Finn's lockerroom with me clearly sitting on the couch lost in my thoughts. I heard the door slam shut and jumped turning my body around coming face to face with The Viper once again and he didn't look happy to see me this time.

"Aww Lex I was rooting for you." Randy mocked. "You let a rookie cost you your hard earned championship even after that beautiful RKO."

"Stuff happens." I said dryly slowly standing up, remembering my ribs I'd have to be really careful.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay it would suck if you got injured last night." Randy smirked eying up my shirt.

"Im fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Lexia lying isn't cute." Randy said shaking his head.

"Oh don't you know, its the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." I sassed slowly backing up as he kept advancing toward me. I couldn't help but notice the lack of rescuing going on here.

"Cute, you know what would be fun?" Randy asked. I shook my head." Can we go back to my bus and talk it smells Balor in here."

"So it smells like wild cherry blossom?" I sassed again smirking, he rolled his eyes as I saw over his shoulder someone over dramatically kick the door in. Randy whipped around to face Becky, Charlotte, Bayley & Sasha. Not who I was expecting but then again the 4 Horsewoman are apparently superheros to womans wrestling and I am a womens wrestler.

"We were just talking business." Randy said while the girls glared at him.

"Geez I'm happy to see you guys really well minus Banks but could we have had a guy save me so a massive brawl could break out?" I asked slightly disappointed before kicking Orton between the legs and watching him fall to the floor. I then stepped over him and exited the locker with the 4H in tow. We stopped at an empty-ish part of the arena and leaned against the wall. Becky handed me a frozen water bottle to hold against my side apparently I was suppose to ice it.

"Did you just rescue yourself?" Bayley asked breaking the silence making us all laugh.

"Sorta, you guys got his attention." I said smiling.

"I was gonna kick him in the nuts." Charlotte pouted.

"We all should have." Becky said." But Lexia struck first."

"The real questions is what are you doing here, Banks." I asked narrowing my eyes at her, she'd been the reason for my injury 24 hours ago and now she was helping me.

"Actually, she was the one who saw Orton slither." Bayley paused smiling earning a thumbs up from Becky." Into your locker and the only one of us she could find was Charlotte."

"Who I overheard while I was getting you that water after Sami told me about your ribs." Becky said.

"And I just happened to be coming to check on you." Bayley finished.

'So long story short, you all ran into each other at the door and didn't band together to save me." I said pouting.

"Kinda." Charlotte answered.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go now. I did my part." Sasha said turning on her heel.

"Yeah me too." Charlotte then walked off in the other direction.

"And here I thought we could form a Justice League of some sort." I said sarcastically.

* * *

 **WWE Website exclusive**

The next day I was told I'd be doing one of those sit-down interviews with Cole. Somehow this was my very first one. Cole sat across from me looking all dapper in his little suit while I wore a black cage neck skater dress with black pumps, I left my hair down and had my make up artist do my make up the same way from Extreme Rules. Since you know these things tend to be formal affairs and what not.

"My guest this week former Diva's Champion, Lexia. You've had a very emotional week between Orton attacking you, losing your title you'd only held for almost a month and then being announced as facing Ryback next week for a chance to be in the Elimination Chamber match." Micheal Cole said.

"I wouldn't call it emotional, its more like crappy and the cherry on top of the cake is I have to wait to face Sasha for my rematch." I replied with a tight smile." But thats not important right now, we're here to discuss the probability of me making it to the Chamber and then winning in it, right?"

"That is correct, the odds are surely not on your side." Micheal said making me laugh.

"When are they ever?" I asked with a shrug.

"Alot of the universe supports you, somehow you'd managed to captivate the world with your very first appearance back in 2015." Micheal said I smiled fondly on the memory I beat Carmella in 3 minutes maybe less.

"I made the best out of a crap opponent." I replied shrugging."Although I think it was my match with Breeze that won everyone over."

"Ah yes, you along with Paige & Charlotte are the only Divas who aren't afraid to step in the ring against male opponents." Micheal said as if just remembered everybody could catch these hands. "Do you see yourself beating Ryback next week and then beating 5 others while locked inside a chamber, Lexia?"

"I can beat Ryback, I've held my own against bigger badder people." I replied smirking." And depending on when my cell opens I may not have to beat anyone, I could just easy walk in and pick up the scraps."

"And you'd be okay with that?"Cole asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean I like to toy with my opponents as much as the next chick but this is for the title, I mean if I it wasn't maybe I'd waste all my strength being cocky. That is what costed me my Diva's Championship." I thought outloud rubbing my chin absentmindedly flaunting my engagement ring.

"You're fiance is okay with you putting yourself at risk like this?" Cole asked staring at my ring, I put my hand down and shrugged.

"We're a very supportive bunch."

"When is the wedding by the way?" Cole asked once again getting off topic.

"Pretty soon, two months actually." I replied with a slight glare." But enough about my personal life we're suppose to be discussing business."

"The next few minutes are all about you Lexia, we can discuss anything you want from how your day was to your view on politics its all about you." Micheal replied.

"Its always all about Lexia." I corrected."And since I've got oh maybe 3 minutes there is something else I want to discuss."

"What would that be?" Cole asked leaning closer.

"All the phony Divas who've stabbed me in the back during my brief stint as Champion, Paige , Eva , Cameron I can't count Charlotte since she hasn't done anything to me." I replied clenching my fists."I've lost three people who said they wouldn't leave me in the course of 3 weeks! Rhea stabs me in the back with an axe when she aligned with Sasha."

"What are you going to do about that?" Cole asked.

"I already embarrased Cameron, Paige got her hopes crushed by little Rhea which is good but I didn't do it." I said thinking again." But Eva & Rhea I'm going to get them it won't be today, or tomorrow but I will have the last laugh."

"Is that all?"

"Oh of course not I'm not a bitter person, besides being betrayed in the course of 3 weeks I've come across some good Divas." I smiled.

"Like?"

"Becky Lynch will always be my rock, I've grown closer to the Bellas they aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be and at NXT I met two real sweethearts Livv & Aliyah, and I'll be rooting for Aliyah at the next NXT Takeover I hope she makes Rhea cry." I smirked.

"We're out of time but thank you Lexia." Cole said as the camera cut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Event**

"You wanna talk trash about us?"Rhea sneered at me she and Sasha stood in front of me while I was sitting at catering by myself drinking some apple juice.

"Technically I didn't talk about Sasha." I smirked putting my chin in my hand."Just you and I really really can't wait to watch Aliyah pin you at Takeover next week."

"I'm not you sweetie, I don't croak when it really matters." Rhea smirked back.

"But you will as you said croak out there against me." Becky said walking up to Rhea with her hands on her hips.

"You're a non-factor." Rhea said flipping her hair.

"Keep on talking, I'll be taking your arm really soon." Becky said as Rhea and Sasha turned and left, Becky flopped down beside me.

"You know I would have just kicked her ass next week." I said Becky shrugged.

"What are friends for."

"Well you take one arm, and I'll get the other." I said laughing.

* * *

Becky ended up winning by DQ Rhea and Sasha attacked her when it looked like she was going to win. And the guys practically had me chained backstage so I wouldn't run down and get involved.

Main Event pretty much breezed past and we we're all back on the bus now. I had my footie pajamas on while Becky held an ice pack on my ribs.

"What is your game plan for fighting Ryback?" Becky randomly asked.

"Keep myself moving, don't let myself get caught too much." I replied with a shrug."I had to use that same strategy when I went up against Nia who's alot bigger than me, I just have to double my usual pace."

"You sure you can do that?" Becky asked I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I just have to have faith in myself." I replied honestly, did I really believe I could do it no, but will I carry myself with doubt? No.

"Just be careful." Becky said after a moment of silence.

* * *

The next morning I decided to head to the gym with Dean and his sidekick Reigns. I was wearing my hair up in a ponytail along with bright green yoga pants a black racer back sports bra and black sneakers. My ribs were still pretty ugly but I'm going to wear my battle wounds with pride.

Since Dean was still paranoid about my ribs he'd ordered me to only jump rope and use the threadmill after I practically begged. He originally wanted me to watch from the corner.

"You know when you invited me I thought I'd I dont know actually work out." I said annoyed watching the two lift weights.

"With those ribs I think not."Dean huffed out inbetween lifts.

"I'm gonna find something to do."I pouted before turning on my heel and walking off. Which I will admit I regret like seriously regret the crap out of it. You would have thought today was the "I hate Lexia" fan club meeting. Over at the weights was the freaking reality stars, Eva , Cameron & Mandy. On the other side was The Anti Diva Army and then to top it off Orton was here with Batista. Anyone with common sense would have got the hell out of there but I instead put one headphone in and strutted right through everyone and instantly felt glares from every direction.

"You lost little girl?" Mandy sneered walking up to me with Eva following closely and Cameron slowly followed her.

"Nah." I smirked twirling my headphone around.

"Do we have a problem?" Naomi sneered back coming up behind me.

"What? Girl no." Cameron said nervously grabbing Mandy's arm.

"Oh really?" I smirked at Eva who moved toward me but Cameron grabbed her arm too before pulling her away. I turned to Naomi and smiled gratefully." Thanks so much."

"No problem, I saw you walk over here and had a feeling someone would try and mess with you." Naomi said crossing her arms and shaking her head making her dark hair bounce side to side.

"I think Cameron didnt want either of us to lay hands on her again." I said snickering, my smile slowly dropped when Orton spotted me and started to make his way over.

"Nope."Naomi said grabbing my arm and dragging me away and right out the gym to her car.

"Where are we going?" I asked hopping into the front seat.

"Just for a drive I need some advice." Naomi said backing the car out the parking lot.

* * *

 **Raw**

I'd finally taken time out of my day to go visit a doctor since we were all just assuming I was injured. And apparently I wasn't my side was just very sore and bruised it hadnt actually reached my ribs, so basically the guys kept me out of the ring for nothing.

I was dressed in my purple and gold gear I'd won at Mania it was modeled after one of my favorite Divas, Chyna's wrestlemania 17 gear. My qualification match against Ryback was the third match of the night and par the Authority *cough* Stephanie's request it'd be a steel cage match.

I nervously fiddled with my headband as I watched the clock, everyone else laughed and joked around while I was in my own little world.

"Lexia!" Dean yelled making me jump I glanced up and noticed everyone looking at me.

"What?"

"You okay?" Becky asked, I just nodded.

"You sure?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said smiling.

"She's gonna totally throw up."Sami said making me flip him the finger.

"I'm fine alittle nervouse but I'm fine." I say jumping up. I skimmed everyones faces before smiling slightly when my eyes landed up on future husband." Finn come to ringside with me."

"Done."

* * *

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)**

"And his opponent being accompanied by the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Finn Balor, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Lexia!" Eden announced as myself and Finn made our way to the ring.

Ryback stood in the middle of the ring flexing his gross muscles I think he even snarled at me. I stared at the steel cage momentarily before entering the ring. The second I entered the ring the cage began lowering and I was now scared as hell on the inside but on the outside I looked extra cool and confident like I usually did..

Ryback let out a sickening roar before charging at me, I rolled out the way at the last second making him mad, he tried again but I once again rolled out his way this time letting him run face first into the steel cage. I never noticed how much the guy resembled a bull until this very moment.

I ran the ropes and hit a chopblock bringing Ryback down to a knee, I'd have to utilize my speed and stamina to survive here tonight. I hit a tilt a whirl headscissor while he was still on a knee and spiked his head off the mat. Ryback grunted and got up unfazed before charging at me again, this time I hit a dropkick to his face at the very last second but he doesnt even feel it.

He grabs me by both my legs and starts to lock in a boston crab but I get one leg free and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. I quickly get up and run the ropes and hit a one armed bulldog before starting to scale the steel cage. Ryback quickly gets up trying to stop me, but I hit a moonsault off the cage only to wind up being caught by Ryback who started matching around setting up for the shellshock. I started,to fight back with vicious knees to his head his grip slipped enough for me to plant him with a tornado DDT. I smirked as I scaled the turnbuckle I hit him with the FireBird (Phoenix Splash). I quickly scaled the steel cage by the time Ryback had already gotten up I was perched on the top. I pointed to the crowd smiling before leaping from the top and hitting Ryback with a beautiful Phoenix Splash transitioned into a Hurricarana at the very last second. I pinned Ryback.

"1!"

"2!" Ryback kicked out.

I looked down in shock before scampering to my feet and trying to climb out the cage, I heard Finn yell my name but I was too busy trying to get out the ring. I felt myself being snatched off the cage and thrown onto my feet the next thing I know I'm being turned inside out by the Meat Hook. Ryback put his foot over my chest to cover me.

"1!"

"2!"

"-" I forced my shoulder up despite how much it hurt to do so.

"Little girl, give up." Ryback said pulling me up to my feet and up on his shoulders going for an Alabama slam but I held onto his back so I never actually hit the floor. He tried to do it again so I slide myself off his back and into a sunset flip type thing but wasn't dumb enough to actually try to pull him down.

I rolled through his legs and smirked.

"Nah."

I ran the ropes and ducked under Rybacks arm I rebounded back and planted him with a huge satellite DDT. I hit a rounding moonsault off the turnbuckle before scaling the cage once again. I made it to the top with Ryback hot on my trail. Once I got to the top I felt Ryback grab my ankle. I glanced down at Finn who shook his head at me but I didn't listen. I did like a double knee drop type thing from the top of the cage knocking Ryback down in the process. It did hurt but Ryback cushioned most of my fall. I glanced over to see Finn open the cage door so I got up and limped my way out the ring and under the second rope.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)**

"Your winner and the second entrant in the Elimination Chamber Lexia!" Lilian announced making a huge smile form on my lips as Finn scooped me up and planted a huge kiss on my lips.


End file.
